Imagiknights Fight Back!
by Stacychicky
Summary: completedStacy Hardy is Jeff's twin sister and Matt's sister. Jeff and Stacy are getting stalked. Who is it? Why is he doing this? What will he do?
1. Jefferonni Pizza

A/n...This story was thought of by a dream I had. In this story.Matt, Jeff, Adam, and Jay are all on Raw. That's how it was in my dream and now in my story.  
  
Stacy Hardy here. I've got 2 wonderful brothers. Matt is my older brother and he is so protective of me. I guess it's because after our mom died, I had a nervous break down. My dad told us to pick up and move on, but I couldn't. Now who could forget my other brother? Jeff Hardy. Jeff and I are twins. Not identical, but never the less twins. He was born 3 minutes before me. We have a special connection that no one else has. We can sense what the other is feeling, some times we can read each other's minds, and some times if I get a cut on my hand he can feel it on his hand. It's very weird. Now that they are in the WWE, I have branched out on to my own. Well sort of. I live in a 2-story house on my family's land. My bf Adam Copeland, who works with my brothers, lives with me. We have been together for 4 years and it has been a great 4 years. I work as a clothes designer and a musician. Okay now that you know about my life. Let me move on. Anyways...today I called Jeff and he sounded very upset.  
  
"Hello?" He answered  
  
"Hi Jeffy" I said.  
  
"Sis, how you doing? You ok?" He asked fearfully.  
  
"Yea Jeffy, I am fine. What's wrong? I can sense something's wrong. What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I've been getting calls and notes threatening me and my family. I worry about Dad, Matt, and you. I don't want ya'll to get hurt." He said.  
  
"We don't. Some sick person wants to play games with you. Don't let him get to you. Be strong Jeffy." I said.  
  
"I will sis. I'll be strong."  
  
"That's the Jeffy I know," I said.  
  
"Yea, Yea!" He chuckled  
  
We talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. Adam had 2 days off so he was home with me. I went and crawled back into bed with him and fell asleep. I was awoken at 4 am by the phone ringing. I answered it.  
  
"Hello?" I answered  
  
"I'm watching you Stacy and I will get you. No one can protect you. I'll kill them if they get in the way." The person said and then they hung up.  
  
I hung up the phone and shook Adam awake.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked groggily.  
  
"Someone just called. He scared me." I said in a shaky voice.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said he's watching me and he will get me. No one can protect me and if they get in the way he would kill them."  
  
"No one will hurt you sweetie. I promise." He said as he held me.  
  
After I calmed down, we laid back down and he fell back asleep. I didn't wanna go back to sleep. So I picked up my cell phone and went downstairs and. I sat on the couch and called Jeff's cell on my cell. After 4 rings he picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff said sleepily.  
  
"Jeffy" I said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Stacy? What's wrong sis?" He asked more awake now.  
  
"He called me," I said  
  
"Who called you sweetie?"  
  
"The stalker that called you" I said in a whisper.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"A few minutes ago."  
  
"What did he say sweetie?"  
  
"He said he's watching me and he will get me. No one can protect me and if they get in the way he would kill them." I said tearfully.  
  
"Sis no one will hurt you. I will make sure of it. You're coming to travel with RAW" Jeff said  
  
"Jeff, I can't do that."  
  
"There is no discussion about this. Pack your bags. I will tell Adam to bring you here."  
  
"But Jeffy" I whined  
  
"Don't you but Jeffy me young lady. Now go get some sleep and when you wake up pack your bags. You hear me young lady"  
  
"Yes sir" I said.  
  
"Good, now goodnight"  
  
"Night bro." I hung up and laid down on the couch.  
  
I laid their thinking and before I knew it, I was fast asleep. Adam awakened me that morning.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead." He said with a smile.  
  
"Hey baby" I said.  
  
He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled. He wiped the hair out of my face.  
  
"Jeff called me this morning. He wants you to travel with us. I think it's the greatest idea. Now I don't have to sleep alone when at a hotel." He said as he winked at me.  
  
I giggled.  
  
"You are so not cute," I said  
  
"Yes I am. Now let's go pack. Our plane leaves at noon."  
  
I groaned with displeasure. He laughed and pulled me up. Well we got packed and took a shower. The showers are great around my house. Ha! Adam is always with me. We went to the airport and got on the plane. We were going to meet the raw superstars in Austin Texas. We arrived at that airport 3 hours later where we then made our way to the hotel where we would drop off our stuff. After changing, we grabbed our gym bags and left. When we arrived at the arena Adam was pounced on by fans wanting autograph's I laughed and told him I would meet him in his locker room. He smiled and gave me the look. The look that says, "thanks for understanding." I laughed as I saw a fan kiss his cheek. Fans were so adorable. I made my way down the hallway. I asked a stagehand where his room was and they walked me there. Once there I waited for Adam to come in. He arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Sorry babe. There was a lot this time." He apologized as he kissed me.  
  
"Its ok. They always go after the one's who are hot and taken." I giggled.  
  
"Yes they do. Come one lets go see your brothers before they have a heart attack." He said  
  
"I guess since I have no choice."  
  
"That's right you don't"  
  
We walked down the hall hand in hand. We found the locker room that says Matt and Jeff Hardy. We knocked and went in. Matt and Jeff were taping their wrists.  
  
"Stacy!!!" Matt said excitedly as he jumped up and hugged me.  
  
"Hi Mattie." I laughed as he spun me around.  
  
"Move over Matt. It's my turn" Jeff said as he pushed Matt out of the way and hugged me.  
  
"Hey Jefferoni pizza." I said.  
  
"Oh you funny" He said as he tickled me.  
  
I giggled and started to tickle him. We pulled apart and hugged some more.  
  
"Hey man" Matt said  
  
"Hey" Adam said  
  
"So who are ya'll facing today?" I asked them  
  
"I'm facing HHH and Matt is fighting your lover boy" Jeff laugh.  
  
"I promise not to hurt your brother too bad when I beat him" Adam laughed.  
  
"Oh you think you are actually going to beat Mattitude?" Matt asked  
  
"Well duh! All my Edgeheads are out there and they love to be Edgeacuted." Adam said.  
  
"Ya'll are such children. I'm going to go tell Vince to go get some more mature wrestlers" I said turning around and about to walk out, but Jeff picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.  
  
"You ain't going no where's" Jeff said.  
  
"You're mean Jeffaroo," I giggled.  
  
"Yes I am. So don't mess with me." He joked.  
  
He put me down and made me sit on his lap. I wasn't going to complain. I love my brothers and I love being with them. Ever since they joined the WWE we hardly see each other and when we do we treat it like is a gift. I snuggled into my brother. He held me tightly.  
  
"I see some one missed me." Jeff said.  
  
"Yes I did. I don't get to see ya'll anymore. Ya'll are always working." I said.  
  
"Well we are here now," Matt said.  
  
"Only because of a psycho making phone calls." I said.  
  
A/N.what will their response be.stay tuned. 


	2. Scared

"Well you are safe here," Jeff said as he kissed my head.  
  
"Jeff who's doing this?" I asked  
  
"I don't know sis, but the police will catch the guy who is doing this" Jeff said.  
  
" I hope so because I love y'all and I don't anything to happen to you." I said as a tear ran down my face.  
  
"Nothing will happen to us." Matt said.  
  
"They're right sweetie." Adam said.  
  
There was a knock on the door. A stagehand came in.  
  
"Matt, Adam you're up" He said and then walked out.  
  
"Come on Matt. I promise to let you get a few shots in. Before I cover for the win" Adam said.  
  
"We'll see" Matt said.  
  
They both laughed and with a hug from me they left. I still was in Jeff's lap feeling safe and secure.  
  
"You need to start stretching or you'll get hurt Jeffy." I said.  
  
"I know. "He said.  
  
I got up and sat on the floor. I then did the splits.  
  
"How come you can do that and I can't?"  
  
"Because I am as HHH would say, that damn good"  
  
He laughed as he sat on the ground stretching. We stretched for a few minutes when my cell phone went off. I answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tick, Tock. Tick Tock. Your time is running out. Its not long before I get you." He said and then he hung up.  
  
Terror filled my eyes. I felt my throat contracted. I felt tears pouring down my face. I dropped the phone and put my head in my hands and cried my heart out. Jeff ran to my side and held me.  
  
"It was him again wasn't it?" Jeff asked.  
  
I nodded my head and leaned into him. Adam and Matt came in and saw me crying in Jeff's arms. They ran to my side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
"What happened?" Adam asked.  
  
"The guy called Stacy again." Jeff said.  
  
"What? When?" Adam asked.  
  
"Just now." Jeff said.  
  
"What did he say?" Matt asked.  
  
"He..he..He said my time was running out and he was going to get me." I cried.  
  
"Shh.hey no one will hurt you. No one. You hear me?" Jeff said.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the stagehand came in and told Jeff that it was his turn. Jeff kissed my head and handed me to Adam. He then left. I calmed down after a while. Matt went to go take a shower and Adam and I went back to his locker room and he took a shower. After the shower was done we went back to the hotel where we both fell asleep. After Jeff's match, Jeff took a shower and headed back to the hotel. Jeff and Matt were asleep when Jeff's cell phone went off. Jeff and Matt woke up and Jeff answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Jeff" The man said  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"You know you have a very hot sister. How is she in bed?"  
  
"You bastard! If you go near my sister I will kill you. You hear me."  
  
"Can't kill what you can't find" He laughed.  
  
"SCREW YOU!"  
  
"I'd rather screw your sister. Tell her I will see her soon." He said as he hung up.  
  
"DAMN HIM" Jeff said as he slammed the phone down.  
  
"What did he say Jeff? Matt asked.  
  
"He was making sexual remarks about Stacy"  
  
"What?!?! He's a dead man" Matt said in an anger filled voice.  
  
"We can't let Stacy know what he said," Jeff said.  
  
"I agree. Let's just get some sleep and deal with this all tomorrow when we are calm." Matt reasoned.  
  
"Yea." Jeff said as he shut off the light.  
  
The next morning, I woke up. I turned and looked at Adam. He was sleeping so peacefully. I stroked his hair out of his face. I then kissed his lips softly. A smile came to my face when he moaned my name and licked his lips. It was so cute. I wanted to see it again. I leaned in again and when I tried to pull back he pulled me into a deeper kiss. I closed my eyes and moaned into his mouth as our tongues danced in each other's mouths. We pulled away breathing hard and smiling.  
  
"Good morning to you too" Adam said.  
  
"I love you," I said.  
  
"I love you too." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.  
  
I pulled him on top of me and we started making love. I love him with all my heart. I would do anything for him. Making love to him was magical, spiritual, and physical. It was great in other words. When we were done, we took a shower. I got out first and got dressed. I saw something at the corner of my eyes. There was a note by the door. I cautiously walked over to it and picked it up. I opened it and read it. Stacy my dear,  
  
How are you doing? Is your brother's doing all right? Your lover boy too? Don't get too comfortable with lover boy because once I have you no one else will. We were meant to be together. You should have figured that out years ago, but no, your brother took you away from me. Well not much longer my dear and I will take you away from everyone, your dad, brothers, and lover boy. Then when we are together I will make love to you over and over. That's when we will start a family and be together forever.  
  
Love, Me  
  
I collapsed on the floor crying. Who was doing this? Why? Adam heard me and came out wearing only his pants. He sat on the floor holding me close to him saying it was ok.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
I gave him the letter. He read it and held me tighter. He kissed my head.  
  
"No one will take you away from me. You hear me. No one" He said.  
  
"I'm frightened Adam." I said crying.  
  
"Shh...That's enough now"  
  
"I'm so petrified." I said breaking down.  
  
He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He placed me in it and covered me up. I curled into a ball. He crawled in with me and held me. There was a knock on the door. He went to go answer it.  
  
A/N: who's at the door. 


	3. Tear a flowing

A/N: Sorry it took so long. My disk crashed and deleted my whole chapter and I was almost done. Well anyway, here is the chapter redone.  
  
It was Matt and Jeff.  
  
"We heard Stacy. What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
"The stalker left her a disturbing note." Adam said.  
  
"What?!" Matt and Jeff said.  
  
"Here read it." Adam said as he handed them the note.  
  
Jeff and Matt read the note and there faces were of extreme anger.  
  
"When I catch this guy, I'm going to kill him." Matt said.  
  
"How did Stacy handle it?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Come see for yourself. I'm going to go get something for her to eat. Take care of her for me until I get back." Adam said as he let them in.  
  
They walked into the hotel room. It was medium sized and was a single. It had red wall with flowers on them, a table, TV, bed, and a bathroom. They walked passed the bathroom and into the main part of the room, where the bed was. They saw I was curl in a ball on the bed with tears falling down my face. They walked to the bed.  
  
"Stacy" Matt said.  
  
I looked up and saw my brothers. My rocks. My rosy lips were quivering and my silver-blue eyes were red from crying. Jeff picked me up and placed me into his lap. My feet were on Matt's lap and my tushy was on Jeff's lap. My head was on his shoulders. His hand was stroking my long dirty blonde color hair. Jeff then sang a song he sang to me when we were kids. He would sing it when I would run into his room because I had a nightmare.  
  
" Oh this world we're in today. Sometimes ain't a pretty place, but when I look at you I see something beautiful and in my heart I know there's a reason. You put your tiny hand and mine and I look in your trusting eyes knowing that love will see us through. But if my life should end tomorrow. I know you'll be the living proof. And I'll leave something good behind, you sweet sister of mine you make my life worth living. And when all my earthy days are through, I'll leave here knowing I did what I came to do and when I say goodbye, I know that I'll leave something good behind." Jeff sang.  
  
That song always took away my fears and worries. That's what made it so special to me. It once again worked. My tears had stopped and I had a smile on my face. I looked up and kissed my Jeffy Weffy's cheek.  
  
"Thank you Jeffy." I said.  
  
"Your welcome sis." Jeff whispered.  
  
After a short period of silence, I spoke.  
  
"I know who's doing this." I whispered.  
  
"Who's doing this?" Matt said.  
  
"Danny Green." I said.  
  
"Isn't Danny your ex-boyfriend?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea, he's always been upset after Jeff hit him 5 years ago when we broke up." I said.  
  
"Jeff, you hit him? Why?" Matt asked.  
  
"Someone hits my sister. I hit them," Jeff said.  
  
"He hit you?" Matt asked shocked.  
  
"He didn't mean too. It was my fault. I shouldn't have cancelled our date." I said.  
  
"Didn't we have this talk before? It was not your fault and I won't stand for you doing this to yourself you understand?" Jeff said.  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry," I said as I bowed my head.  
  
"Hey, Hey don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for" Jeff said.  
  
"I know. Its just what are we going to do? I don't want him to hurt anyone." I asked.  
  
"We'll call the police and tell them what we know and have them take care of him." Matt said.  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
We then all hugged each other and that's when the door opened. I jumped and clung on to Jeff. I looked over his shoulder and saw Adam. I instantly calmed down. Jeff rubbed my back soothingly. I hugged him and pulled out his ponytail.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"I needed a rubber band for my hair." I said as I started to put my hair back.  
  
He then began tickling me and took back his rubber band.  
  
"Hey, that's no nice" I said.  
  
"You'll get over it." Jeff said as he put his hair back in a ponytail.  
  
I got up and hugged Matt. Matt fell back on the bed with my on his stomach. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He smiled and hugged me tighter.  
  
"Mattie.air." I said.  
  
"Sorry." He laughed as he let go.  
  
"I hate to break up this little love triangle, but I get ya'll some food." Adam said.  
  
"I jumped off of Matt and ran toward the bag. 2 arms around my waist pulled me back. It was Jeff. Jeff threw me on the bed and him and matt went and started going through the bag. I whimpered. Adam laughed and brought me some food. He sat next to me and gave me the food. I smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you" I said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
I looked around the room and Matt and Jeff were nowhere too be found.  
  
"They ran away with the food." I laughed in shock.  
  
"What can I say? Your brothers are.are"  
  
"Pigs. They are piggy pig pigs," I said.  
  
We both laughed. Well breakfast was good since Adam fed me it. Mmm.. did I mention Mmm. We then headed to the car to head off to the new city. Adam and I were in the back. Adam was sleeping. He looked so cute. His head against the window and his arms crossed. Jeff and Matt were in the front. Jeff was sleeping on the passenger side and Matt, like always, was driving. I scooted up so my chin was on his shoulder. He  
chuckled.  
  
"I love you Mattie." I said softly.  
  
"I love you too princess."  
  
"Mattie, can I ask you a serious question?" I asked.  
  
"Sure sweetie"  
  
I looked at Adam to make sure he was still sleeping and he was.  
  
"Do you think Adam's and mine relationship will go to the next level?" I said quietly.  
  
"You mean do I think ya'll will get married?" He asked  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"The truth is."  
  
A/n: What is the truth? Find out in the next chapter. And no Celeste, I will not tell you before hand lol.. I know Torture. 


	4. I have a secret

"I have never seen 2 people more in love than you and Adam. You two belong together. You 2 will get married soon. I know you will"  
  
"Thank you Mattie. That's what I needed to hear," I said as I kissed his cheek.  
  
"What's what you wanted to hear" Adam yawned as he moved around.  
  
"That Mattie is going to buy me some skittles at the next stop. Isn't that right Mattie?" I asked  
  
Matt growled and I laughed.  
  
"Skittles right" Matt chuckled.  
  
"Matt's going to get me skittles too, aren't you Matt" Adam said.  
  
"A no" Matt laughed.  
  
"You can have some of my skittles Addie," I said  
  
"Thank you." He said while kissing me.  
  
"Get a room" Jeff said as he woke up.  
  
"Oh be quiet," I laughed  
  
I then laid down and placed my head in Adam's lap. He stroked my hair as I fell asleep. 2 hours after I fell asleep, my cell phone ringing awakened me. Everyone looked at me and wondered if it was the stalker.  
  
"Hello?" I yawned.  
  
"Stacy, it's your manager calling." Johnny said.  
  
"Hey Johnny, what's up?" I asked.  
  
"You are going to stay in Dallas tonight right?"  
  
"Yea, what about it"  
  
"We have a gig for you. It will pay big bucks. We already have sold out the concert. So can you do it?"  
  
"Well looks like I have no choice. Where is it and when is it?" I laughed taking out a pen and paper.  
  
"Its tomorrow afternoon at 1pm and its at the Dallas astrodome. Be there at 10am though for rehearsal." Johnny said.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow Johnny. Bye" I said  
  
"Bye." He replied.  
  
We then hung up. I sighed and put away my cell phone, pan, and paper.  
  
"What's up? Matt asked as he looked in the rear view mirror.  
  
"That was Johnny my manager. He booked me for a concert tomorrow afternoon. So looks like I am going to work tomorrow." I said.  
  
"But baby we leave tomorrow morning for the next city." Adam said  
  
"Looks like I will have to meet you in the next city" I said.  
  
"You shouldn't be alone there," Jeff said.  
  
"I won't be alone. Security will be there. I will be fine," I said.  
  
I am very afraid, but I am not going to tell them. They will just worry and I don't want that. I decided the best way to avoid any more questions or statements was to go to sleep. So I laid my head on Adam's lap and fell asleep. They talked about what they should do since they all had to go to the next city that morning. They decided since I would have security that I would be fine, yet they still worried. I however, worried about something else. I had a secret and no one knew, but me. I decided I should tell Adam tonight at the hotel after we got back from the arena. Well we went tot eh arena and everyone won their matches. We headed off to the hotel. Adam and I were in the bed. He was wearing white briefs and I was wearing a silky black nightgown that Adam bought me one night.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yea sweetie?"  
  
"I've been keeping a secret from you." I said as I started to cry.  
  
"Shh.its okay." He said as he stroked my hair.  
  
"Its not okay Adam. It's big and I didn't tell you."  
  
"Well what is it? Listen what ever it is we will work it out together."  
  
" I don't know how to tell you this"  
  
"Just say it really fast. It always works for me"  
  
"Okay, I'm pregnant with your child." I said quickly.  
  
He looked at me and then down at my stomach. He put his hand on my stomach and looked at me in admiration.  
  
"My child is right here?"  
  
I nodded and he smiled and kissed me deeply.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"3 months" I said.  
  
He smiled and held me tightly. He then laid me down on my back and kissed my belly. He then started to stroke my belly.  
  
"Hey little one. I'm your daddy. I'm going to love you and spoil you rotten." Adam said.  
  
I smiled as I watched him. He was so happy. I lowered my hand down and lifted up his chin. He crawled back up and kissed me. We started to make out and one thing led to another and the next thing I know we are making passionate love. It was wonderful. I sighed in contentment as he pulled me into his arms. We both feel asleep with smiles on our faces. He woke up before me. He looked over at me and gently kissed my lips. I moaned in my sleep and he smiled. He then kissed my belly. He then headed off to the shower. I woke up while he was in there. I smiled sinfully because I was already naked from making love to him. So I headed to the bathroom. I opened the door quietly and then I climbed in behind him. He jumped when I wrapped my arms around him. I giggled. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny?"  
  
"It sure was. Did you see yourself jump?" I laughed.  
  
We smiled and kissed. After washing each other we got dressed, did our morning duties, and packed. I smiled at him and was hugging him. I had to leave to go to the rehearsal.  
  
"You going to be careful and call me when you get there and when you leave?" Adam asked.  
  
"You know I will. You going to take my stuff with you?" I asked.  
  
"Yea. I love you," He said as he stroked my cheek.  
  
"I love you more." I said as I leaned into his touch.  
  
With one more passionate kiss, I left the hotel room. I saw Matt and Jeff walking this way and so when we met up we hugged, kissed, and they lectured about being safe and calling. I then got into a taxi and headed there. Matt, Jeff, and Adam headed to the next city. They noticed something different about Adam. He had a glow about him. The same glow I had on me that morning.  
  
"Okay Adam what's going on?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What you talking about man?"  
  
"Something's up with you. You look all happy and glowy." Jeff said.  
  
"Stacy had the same look. So what's going on?" Matt asked.  
  
Adam just smiled.  
  
"Nothings up. I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Don't make me Swanton your ass. Tell me" Jeff said.  
  
"It's not my place to tell you. Its Stacy's" Adam said  
  
They both thought about it. It hit Jeff's mind first.  
  
"She's pregnant isn't she?" Jeff said.  
  
"How did ya figure that out?"  
  
"It's the twin thing." He said.  
  
Meanwhile.I arrived at the building and no one was there. I picked up my cell phone and called Adam.  
  
"Hello?" Adam answered.  
  
"Adam it's me."  
  
"Stacy hey. You make it there ok?"  
  
"Yea, but no one is here. The doors are locked and there's no cars in the parking lot." I said.  
  
"That's weird" Adam said.  
  
"What's up?" Jeff said.  
  
"She's at the place but its locked and no one is there."  
  
"Oh my god, tell her to get out of there it's a trap." Matt said.  
  
"Stacy run, get out of there it's a trap." Adam said.  
  
"What do you.Ahhh!!!" 


	5. You bastard

"STACY? STACY!" Adam yelled.  
  
He heard struggling and muffled screams and then it was silence. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it.  
  
"What happened?" Jeff said in a fearful voice.  
  
"He's got her." Adam whispered as he starred at the phone.  
  
What do you mean he's got her?" Matt yelled as he pressed on the brakes.  
  
The car behind him honked and Matt pulled over to the side of the road. He turned around and looked at Adam.  
  
"I heard her scream. Then I heard some struggling along with her screams. It then all went silent." Adam said.  
  
"Jeff, call Vince. Tell him what is up and tell him we aren't going to make it tonight. Adam call the cops and tell them what is going on." Matt said as he did a u-turn and headed back to where they were that morning.  
  
After the calls were made, they were sitting silently until Adam spoke.  
  
"I shouldn't have let her go alone. Now who knows what's going to happen to her and our baby" Adam tearfully said.  
  
"and he has her." Jeff said as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"You guys, there is the place where Stacy was sappsto sing. Let's go check it out." Matt said as he pulled up to the Dallas astrodome.  
  
They all got out and quickly looked around for anything.  
  
"GUYS OVER HERE!!!" Adam said.  
  
Matt and Jeff ran to Adam. They looked down and saw my cell phone and on my cell phone was a droplet of blood. They called the police again and the police came and bagged the cell phone for evidence. Jeff, Matt, and Adam went to a hotel and stayed there waiting to hear from the police, but they got a call form someone and he was not part of the police. They put it on speakerphone, but only Jeff talked.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff said  
  
"Hello Hardy boy. How ya doing?" Danny said  
  
"Where's my sister?"  
  
"I don't know, where do you think she is?"  
  
"DAMN IT DANNY! TELL ME!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Calm down, she's ok, for now that is"  
  
"You hurt her I swear I will kill you."  
  
"Ooo I'm so scared."  
  
"I wanna talk to her and make sure she's ok"  
  
"Whatever.guys go get her and bring her here."  
  
After a minute he gave me the phone.  
  
"Here say hi to your brother" Danny said  
  
"Jeffy?" I sniffed.  
  
"Babygurl are you ok?"  
  
"I'm bleeding Jeffy, he hurt me." I cried.  
  
Then he snatched the phone away from me.  
  
"Take her away." Danny ordered.  
  
"You leave her alone!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"No. I intend to get what I want. Now you can get her back. Trade for a trade. Her for you" Danny said.  
  
"Fine whatever. Just let her go."  
  
"That's what I thought you would say" Danny laughed. "Be at the Dallas astrodome at midnight, alone. I see a single cop or person and I will give my men the word to kill her. Do we understand each other?"  
  
"Yes." Jeff said.  
  
"Good. See you at midnight" Danny said as he hung up.  
  
Jeff then hung up. He looked around at Matt and Adam and they had tears flowing down their face. He then noticed he also had tears trickle down his face.  
  
"Are you going to do it?" Adam asked  
  
"I have no choice. If I don't we won't see her ever again." Jeff said.  
  
"What if it's a trap?" Matt asked  
  
"It doesn't matter, either way I have to do it. I have to at least try and get her back. She's hurt and I have to help her by any means possible." Jeff said.  
  
Meanwhile.the men took me down stairs to the cold, wet basement again. I crawled to the corner and wrapped my arms around my legs. I started rocking back and forth. I felt the blood trickle down my forehead and down my cheek. I wiped it off as best as I could. I then heard the door open. I look up the stairs and saw feet coming down. Looks like 2 guys. They reach the bottom of the stairs. Of course one is Danny and the other I recognized was Johnny.  
  
"Johnny?" I asked  
  
"Yea it's me," Johnny said  
  
"But why? I thought you were my friend." I said.  
  
"I am your friend, but I was offered a deal I couldn't refuse. " Johnny said.  
  
"That's right Stacy. You shouldn't trust anyone. They will turn their back on you once they get the chance." Danny said.  
  
Danny walked toward me.  
  
"Leave me and my child alone. I will fight you if I have too" I said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Child? You are pregnant?" Danny said.  
  
I moved further in the corner and put my hands over my stomach.  
  
"Please leave me alone." I begged.  
  
"I can't do that. See we are going to have some fun and don't worry. That child in your belly will learn to call me dad."  
  
"No way in hell will that ever happen" I said  
  
"Oh but it will. Johnny could you leave us. I have to start training her. I have to teach her how she's sapposto act when she becomes my wife and mother of my child."  
  
"Sure boss. "Johnny said as he left.  
  
He walked over to me some more. I began to whimper. He bent down and stroked my hair.  
  
"It will go a lot easier if you cooperate with me. If you don't cooperate with me, you'll get hurt."  
  
I looked him in the eyes and he saw the fire in them.  
  
"I will fight you with everything I have" I said  
  
He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him.  
  
"So be it," He said,  
  
He threw me to the ground and climbed on top of me. I struggled with him, but he was so much stronger than me. He got annoyed by my struggling and fighting with him so he pulled his hand back and slapped me. I let out a painful cry and then I start whimpering.  
  
"I told you if you don't cooperate with me, you'd get hurt. So sit still right now"  
  
"NO!" I yelled.  
  
He slapped me 2 more times and much harder. I laid their crying. He started kissing my neck. I whimpered at every kiss. Then he tore off my shirt and then he .he raped me. That bastard. When he was done, he put his pants back on and left. I laid their crying. After a while, I crawled to my clothes and with shaky hands put them back on. I couldn't put on my shirt though because it was torn to shreds. So I was left in my pants and bra. I crawled back in the corner. My head hurt really badly from being hit in the head when they first captured me, then my cheek hurt from him hitting me over and over. My body hurt because of being raped. The thing that hurt the worse was my soul. I felt empty inside. I felt like my soul had been ripped out of me. I didn't feel like myself. I started rocking back and forth. Meanwhile.Matt, Jeff, and Adam talk to the cops and Jeff had to wear a tracking device that was in his shoe. It was now almost midnight, Jeff headed to the meeting place. He sat there waiting for the people to show up. He then saw a limo pull up and sure enough Danny exited the car.  
  
"Well Hardy you haven't changed much" Danny said.  
  
"I kept my part of the deal. Now keep yours. Let my sister go!" Jeff said sternly.  
  
"Sorry Hardy but that ain't happening."  
  
"You bastard!" Jeff said as he walked toward Danny.  
  
Danny pulled out a gun and Jeff stopped. 3 other men had guns and came out of the limo.  
  
"Tsk Tsk! Such a temper."  
  
Suddenly, Jay walks up to them.  
  
"Jeff man what's up?"  
  
A/N: Oh no! Jay is there. What will Danny do? 


	6. OW!

"Jay what are you doing here?" Jeff asked  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I saw your colorful hair and so I came over to say hi," Jay said.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING ANYONE OR YOUR SISTER DIES." Danny yelled in anger.  
  
"No Danny. He didn't know about this. Please don't kill her. He didn't know what was going on. I didn't bring him I swear" Jeff said fast.  
  
Danny looked at Jay and then back at Jeff.  
  
"Both of you in the car now" Danny ordered.  
  
"Nobody order's me around!" Jay said.  
  
Danny cocked the gun in Jay's face.  
  
"Okay I'm going." Jay said.  
  
Everyone got in the limo and took off.  
  
"Um..Jeff care to explain what is going on?" Jay asked.  
  
"This bastard kidnapped my sister." Jeff said.  
  
"He kidnapped Stacy?!?!" Jay said in shock.  
  
"Don't look at it as kidnapping, look at it as Making a brighter future for Stacy" Danny said smiling.  
  
"You bastard" Jeff said.  
  
"I know. Being a bastard is a hard job. Takes a lot of skill" Danny said.  
  
Well they arrived at the place where I was. They all escorted Jeff and Jay to the basement.  
  
"WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY SISTER!" Jeff yelled up the stairs and the people shut and locked it.  
  
Jeff and Jay walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.  
  
"You hear that?" Jay whispered.  
  
They looked around and saw me in the corner crying.  
  
"Stacy!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
I looked up and saw him.  
  
"Jeff" I cried.  
  
I stood up and we ran to each other. We held each other in a tight hug.  
  
"Jeffy, you shouldn't have come." I cried.  
  
"I couldn't leave you here by yourself. Are you hurt? What did he do to you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He...he raped me Jeffy." I cried.  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Jeff growled.  
  
We pulled away and he saw my bloody head and my bruised cheek. He rubbed it gently. He then saw I had no shirt and that my body was shaking and turning blue.  
  
"Your freezing. Here take my coat." Jeff said as he took off his coat and placed it on me.  
  
I then saw Jay standing behind Jeff.  
  
"Jay what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I have bad timing." Jay said.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" I asked.  
  
"We're fine" Jeff said.  
  
Jeff walked be to the wall and he sat down pulling me to sit on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder as Jay sat next to us.  
  
"Jeffy?"  
  
"Yea sweetie?"  
  
"Did Adam tell you about the baby?" I asked  
  
"Yes he did. I can't believe I'm going to be a uncle." Jeff said with a smile.  
  
"Your pregnant?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yes and Adam said if it's a boy he's going to name it Jason." I said with a little laugh.  
  
"Really?" Jay asked with a smile.  
  
"He said you're his best friend and you helped him through tough times and this would be his thanks to you." I said.  
  
"That's so sweet." Jay said.  
  
"But if it's a girl, her name will be Ruby in memory of mom." I said looking at Jeff.  
  
Jeff hugged me tight. We then heard the door unlock and open. I stiffened up and clung on to Jeff. We heard and saw footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Danny, Johnny, and 3 other goons. They had smiles on their faces.  
  
"We're back," Danny said.  
  
"You want an award or something." Jay said.  
  
"You got a smart mouth on you." Danny said as he walked toward Jay  
  
"Danny leave him alone." I said.  
  
"Why should I?" Danny asked.  
  
"Its me you want. Just leave Jay and my brother alone" I said.  
  
"What are you doing Stacy?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you guys." I said.  
  
Danny walked over to me. He held out his hand. I took it hesitantly. He lifted me up. I looked back at Jeff as a tear slipped my eyes. Jeff couldn't stand the sight. He got up and snatched me away from Danny.  
  
"Stay away from my sister!" Jeff yelled.  
  
Danny pointed the gun at Jeff.  
  
"No Danny leave him.... Ow!" I cried as I held on to my stomach.  
  
Something was wrong. Jeff held on to me.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"My stomach. Something's wrong with the baby" I cried.  
  
Jeff went to his knees as he held me in his arms. He laid me down, but kept my head on his lap. I was crying holding my stomach. The pain was terrible.  
  
"Johnny, go get the doc down here." Danny said.  
  
Johnny ran up and got the doctor. Danny originally brought him here to get me pregnant, but now that I was he kept him here in case I needed a doc. The doctor came down with his bag. He came near me.  
  
"Stay away from me." I cried.  
  
"Stacy let the doctor help you" Danny said.  
  
"No, stay away." I said.  
  
Danny ordered his guys to take Jeff and Jay away from me.  
  
"Jeff!" I cried.  
  
"Stacy" He said as he struggled with the men.  
  
I tried to struggle with the doctor, but Danny and Johnny came over and held me down. The doctor checked my pulse, breathing, temperature, and blood pressure.  
  
"She and her babies have good pulses." The doctor said.  
  
"Babies?" Danny said  
  
"Yea, I hear 2 other heart beats other than hers. She's having twins, but what worries me is that this young lady has a fever and high blood pressure." The doctor said.  
  
"What can you do for it?" Danny asked.  
  
"If you hold her still I can give her 2 shots. On that will help the fever and the other one is to have her sleep which will lower her blood pressure" The doctor said.  
  
"Do it then" Danny ordered.  
  
"No. Leave me alone." I cried.  
  
I struggled with everyone. The doctor took out the shots. I looked in fear at them.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"IF YOU HURT HER, I'LL KILL YOU," Jay yelled.  
  
A/N: What happens next....dun dun dun! 


	7. Payback

"K hold her down so she doesn't move while the shot is in her," The doctor said.  
  
Johnny and Danny held me down tighter. The doctor then took an alcohol pad and rubbed it in the spot where the needle would go. He then put in the first shot.  
  
"OW" I cried.  
  
He then pulled it out and took the second shot.  
  
"No! Please no! OW!" I cried as he put in the second shot.  
  
"She'll sleep now and when she wakes up she'll be fine" The doctor said.  
  
"Let's all go. We'll come back later." Danny said.  
  
Everyone left. Jay and Jeff ran to me. Jeff held my hand and stroked my hair.  
  
"It hurts Jeffy," I cried.  
  
"I know sis. I can feel your pain" Jeff said.  
  
"You're having twins. Maybe 2 Jason's" Jay said trying to make me laugh and feel better.  
  
"That would be scary." I laughed a little.  
  
They chuckled a bit. I started to feel tired.  
  
"I'm so tired Jeffy"  
  
"I know baby. It's ok to go to sleep. We'll watch over you. Nothing will happen." Jeff said.  
  
As I fell asleep, Jeff prayed the cops would follow the tracing signal and get them out of there so I could get to the hospital. Since there was nothing to do down there, but talk to each other, Jay decided to start the conversation.  
  
"Jeff, tell me what all is going on. Who are those guys and what do they have to do with you and Stacy?"  
  
"When Stacy was going out with Danny, the guy who tried to shoot you, he was very abusive to her. At first it was just verbal abuse. Then it turned to mental abuse. We all told her to dump him and finally she did when he hit her. When she came to my doorstep with a black eye, I lost it."  
  
"What did you do?" Jay asked  
  
"I went to his house and hit him. I told him if he ever went near Stacy again that I would kill him. Well we never heard from him again, that is until a few days ago. He sent note and made phone calls, Making threats and sexual comments to Stacy. Well this morning he kidnapped Stacy and called me. He told me to meet him alone and it would be a trade. Me for Stacy. Well I went to the place he told me. He told me to come alone or her would kill Stacy. They pulled up and that's when you came." Jeff said.  
  
"I almost got Stacy killed" Jay said in shock.  
  
"You didn't know." Jeff said as he patted Jay's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"It's 3 in the morning." Jays aid looking at his watch.  
  
"It feels later than that" Jeff said.  
  
"I'm so tired." Jay yawned.  
  
"Me too" Jeff siad.  
  
They laid down next to me and slowly fell asleep. Hours passed and they woke up to me screaming. They saw Danny pulling me toward the stairs. They both stood up fast.  
  
"Get away from my sister." Jeff said.  
  
Danny smiled at me and then let me go. He walked toward Jeff and suddenly 2 of Danny's goons grabbed Jeff and 2 grabbed Jay.  
  
"NO!" I screamed.  
  
I ran toward him, but Johnny held me back.  
  
"This is for hitting me 5 years ago." Danny said.  
  
He punched Jeff in the face and the stomach. I felt it on my body and fell to my knees, as did Jeff. Danny then walked to Jay.  
  
"This is for that smart remark earlier." Danny said as he punched Jay in the stomach.  
  
He then walked to me and picked me up. He then threw me over his shoulders. I pounded on his back.  
  
"LET ME GO!" I cried.  
  
"We're going upstairs to have some fun." Danny laughed.  
  
"NO! PLEASE DANNY. LET ME GO"I cried as he started up the stairs.  
  
"STACY!" Jeff called out.  
  
"JEFF!" I cried as he walked through the door.  
  
Danny carried me to I'm guessing his bedroom. I was struggling with him. He placed me on the bed and tied my hands to the headboard. I kept struggling which made the rope cut into my arms. Danny then slapped me.  
  
"Quit struggling. You'll hurt yourself more!" Danny ordered.  
  
"Danny please don't do this." I tried to reason with him. "You're not thinking right now. I understand I broke your heart, but you broke mine too. When you hit me, I had to leave you. You were turning into a monster."  
  
Danny slammed his fists into the mattress  
  
"JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Danny yelled.  
  
He then took off Jeff's jacket off me, then all the rest of my clothes and raped me once again. Every time I would struggle or scream he would slam me. Harder each time. Finally I just sat still and let him do it. When he was done he untied my hands and threw my clothes on.  
  
"Put your clothes on slut" Danny said.  
  
I quietly put my clothes on. Then Johnny ran into the room.  
  
"Boss, cops are here. They surrounded the building."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
He then picked me up off the bed.  
  
"Johnny take her to the basement."  
  
Johnny took my hand and took me to the basement. I saw Jeff and Jay. Jeff walked to me looking at my now red and bruised face. He stroked my hair and then pulled me into a tight hug. I broke down crying.  
  
"He.he tied my hands to the bed with rope and then he raped me again." I cried  
  
Jeff started to hum our song. It stopped my tears after a while. We all jumpped when we heard gunshots.  
  
"The cops are here. We're going to be ok, right?" I said.  
  
"Right babygurl"  
  
I looked at Jeff's face and then I looked at Jay who had one hand on his stomach.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" I asked with concerned eyes.  
  
"We are fine. We're wrestlers, we can handle these kinds of things can't we Jeff." Jay said.  
  
"That's right. Come on Stacy. You need to sit down." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff led me the wall. Jay sat down and I sat down on Jeff's lap. He kept looking at my face and how bruised it was. I looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong Jeffy?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't protect you." He said  
  
"Its not your fault. You couldn't have." I said.  
  
"Well that Danny guys needs to watch out. I'm the Intercontinatal champ and no one get in my way or the peeps will be mad." Jay said.  
  
"Did anyone tell you that you have a big ego." I giggled.  
  
"One or 2 people" Jay smiled.  
  
"Hate to break it to you Jay but you have no peeps. All the people are my Imagi-knights. And the Imagi-knights are fighting back." Jeff said.  
  
"Did anyone tell you that you both have big egos?" I asked.  
  
"Not to me." Jeff said with a smile.  
  
I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. We heard noises and footsteps upstairs. Then we heard the door open.  
  
A/N:WHO OPENED THE DOOR? 


	8. cops

We heard and saw footsteps walking down the stairs. We looked up at who made the footsteps. It was the police and we all sighed with relief. They walked to us.  
  
"Are ya'll alright?" One of the officers asked.  
  
"My sister needs to be taken to a hospital." Jeff said.  
  
"We need an EMS unit down here." The officer said into his walkie-talkie.  
  
A few minutes later a couple of EMS people came down carrying a stretcher. They tried to get me to get on the stretcher, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with Jeff.  
  
"Babygurl, get on the stretcher." Jeff said.  
  
"I wanna stay with you." I said  
  
"I'm sure they'll let me ride in the ambulance with you" Jeff said.  
  
"Both you gentlemen may ride in the ambulance with her." The EMS lady said.  
  
"See, now come on, let's get you on the stretcher." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff picked me up and placed me on the stretcher. After everything was in place, they took me to the ambulance. Jeff never let go of my hand on the whole way to the hospital. When we reached there, we were told Matt and Adam were there waiting on us. While the doctors checked me out, Jay and Jeff went to the waiting room where Matt and Adam hugged them.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Matt asked.  
  
"We are fine Matty" Jeff said.  
  
"And Stacy?" Adam asked.  
  
"She's pretty banged up from being hit so many times. She was also raped." Jeff said,  
  
"What?" Adam said in shock.  
  
"Yea and I thought for a minute she might have a miscarriage." Jay said.  
  
"Miscarriage? What in the hell went on in there?" Adam asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer a doctor came out into the waiting area.  
  
"Who's here for Stacy Hardy?" The doctor asked.  
  
"We are" Matt said.  
  
"Well Ms. Hardy has been through a lot. Nothing's broken that's good news. Now she has cuts on her wrists. Nothing too deep. We bandaged them up. As for all the bruises on her face, there's nothing we can do for them except put ice on them. She has a concussion. As you know she was raped. So she has bruising there too. We did tests for HIV and STD's they came back negative and so that's good news." The doctor said.  
  
"May we see her?" Adam asked.  
  
"Sure, follow me." The doctor said.  
  
They followed the doctor to the room I was in. I was sleeping at the moment. Adam and Matt were shocked at how bruised my face was. Adam walked over and caressed my cheek. Matt held my hand tightly.  
  
"Matt you know you can loosen up on the grip." I said with my eyes still closed.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He said.  
  
"I know your smell anywhere." I said opening my eyes.  
  
I saw ever looking at me. I then looked at Adam and smiled. He smiled back and hugged me. I hugged him back tighter.  
  
"I love you." Adam said.  
  
"I love you too." I said back.  
  
"Adam, we're not having a baby," I said.  
  
"We're not?" He said.  
  
"No babe, we're not. We're having babies." I said with a smile.  
  
"Babies?" Matt said confused at what I was telling Adam.  
  
"We're having twins," I said.  
  
"I love you so much." Adam said happily as he hugged me tightly.  
  
"How come he got 2 hugs so far and I didn't get any." Matt pouted.  
  
"Cuz you gotta lean down and wrap your arms around me first." I said.  
  
Everyone laughed. They were glad I had a sense of humor even after everything that happened to me. Matt leaned down and wrapped his arms around me. I did the same thing and pulled him more into me.  
  
"I love you bro," I said.  
  
"I love you too sweetie." He said.  
  
We pulled apart and I looked at Jeff.  
  
"Aw...Jeffy. Look at what he did to your cheek." I said.  
  
"Its nothing." Jeff said.  
  
"I want you and Jay to lift up your shirts so I can see what he did to your stomachs." I said  
  
"You are just using that as an excuse to see my hot body." Jay smirked.  
  
"Just do it dork." I laughed.  
  
They both lifted up their shirts and I saw a black and blue spot on their stomachs.  
  
"Aw. That's horrible." I said sorrowfully.  
  
"Sis, I get worse bruises from doing the Swanton Bomb." Jeff said  
  
"I don't get bruises, because I'm the Intercontinental champ." Jay said.  
  
"What's that then?" Matt asked.  
  
"Birth mark. A big one." Jay said.  
  
Every laughed as they put their shirts down. I starred at Jay and then shook my head.  
  
"What?" Jay said with a smile.  
  
"I'm just imagining how scary it will be with 2 Jason's running around." I said with a smile  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"That would be scary." Matt said.  
  
There was a knock on the door. An officer came in.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but we need everyone to leave so we can get Ms. Hardy's statement." One of the officers said.  
  
"I want Adam to say with me. Can he stay? Please?" I asked.  
  
"Sure he can stay." The officer said.  
  
I hugged Jeff, Matt, and Jeff. They said they would be back once they were let in. I nodded. Adam took my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. The police officer took out a small notebook and a tape recorder.  
  
"Okay Ms. Hardy, could you tell me the events that happened yesterday and today?"  
  
"Yesterday morning at 7, I was sapposto go to the Dallas Astrodome for rehearsal. Well I went there and the lights were off, the doors were locked, and no cars were in the parking lot. I called my boyfriend Adam and told him what was going on. He yelled in the phone it was a trap and to get out of there. Before I could do anything some one grabbed my from behind. I started screaming and struggling and the last thing I remember was being hit over the head with a gun. When I woke up, I was in a cold, dark, wet basement. After a few minutes, a guy came down and brought me upstairs and Danny let me talk to my brother for a couple of seconds. He then told the guy to take me back down stairs. After Danny was done talking to my brother he came down stairs with my Manager Johnny. He said that my child was going to learn to call him dad and then he told Johnny to leave us. He had to start training me. That he had to teach me how I'm sapposto act when I becomes his wife and mother of his child. He walked over to me and told me. It will go a lot easier if I cooperate with him and if I didn't I would get hurt. I told him I would fight him. That made him angry and he then grabbed my wrists and threw me to the ground. He then..he..he raped me." I said crying.  
  
Adam held me saying it was ok.  
  
"Would you like to stop for a minute?" The officer asked  
  
"No I'll be ok." I said trying to calm down.  
  
"You can continue when you are ready."  
  
"When he was done, he put his pants back on and left. I laid their crying. After a while, I crawled to my clothes and put them back on. I couldn't put on my shirt though because it was torn to shreds. So I was left in my pants and bra. I then crawled back in the corner. I don't know how long I was in there, but I heard my brother Jeff calling my name. I looked up and saw my brother and Jay. I ran to Jeff and we hugged. I then told him he shouldn't have come and also that Danny had raped me. We pulled apart from the hug and he noticed I didn't have a shirt on and that my body was blue and shaking. He took off his jacket and placed it on me. We walked to the wall and sat down. Since there was nothing to do down there and we wanted to keep our minds occupied we talked about my baby. Little time passed until they came back for more. Danny had said something and that's when Jay said something smart to Danny. Danny was going to go over and hurt Jay, but I told him not to. I told him I was the one he wanted and to leave everyone else alone. Danny grabbed my hand and that's when Jeff stood up and grabbed me back. He told Danny to leave me alone. Danny pointed the gun at Jeff. I started to tell him to leave him alone, but before I could finish the sentence, I felt pain in my stomach."  
  
I felt Adam squeeze my hand.  
  
"Jeff laid me down on the floor. Danny had a doctor upstairs and so Johnny went to go get the doctor. The doctor came down and I told him to stay away from me. I didn't want anyone, but Jeff and Jay near me. Danny ordered his men to take Jeff and Jay to the other side of the room. Johnny and Danny held me down as the doctor checked me out. He said I had a fever and high blood pressure. That's also when he told me that he could hear 2 more heartbeats other than mine and that I was having twins. Danny asked the doctor what he could do? The doctor then gave me 2 shots. One for the fever, and the other one to put me to sleep. After that they left and Jeff and Jay came by me. I told them I was tired and they said it was ok to go to sleep and they would watch out for me. The next thing I know, I was awoken by Danny pulling me to my feet. I screamed and woke Jeff and Jay up. They tried to get to me, but Danny's men held them back. Danny handed me to Johnny and then he walked over to Jeff and punched him in the face and stomach. Then he went over to Jay and punched him in the stomach. "  
  
"Did he say why he punched them?" The officer asked.  
  
"He punched Jeff to get some payback for Jeff hitting him years ago and he punched Jay becuase he said Jay had a smart mouth. After that Danny threw me over his shoulders and carried me upstairs into a bed room. He took some rope and tied my hands to the bedpost. I fought with him so he kept on hitting me over and over until I stopped fighting. Then he raped me again. When he was done he untied me and he said to me, "Put your clothes back on slut" and when I did Johnny ran into the room saying the cops were there. Johnny took me and made me go back downstairs where we waited for the cops to come and help us. And they did."I said with tears running down my face.  
  
"Thank you for your time. I'll be in touch." The officer said leaving.  
  
I looked at Adam for his reaction.  
  
a/n,,, what was his reaction? 


	9. The Chant

He was starring at the wall and he had this anger filled face. I took my hand out of his and reached up to his face. I stroked his cheek. He looked down at me and you could see the anger melt away. He smiled and caressed my cheek as well.  
  
"Are you mad?" I asked.  
  
"Yea I am, but not at you sweetie." He said as he kissed my head.  
  
"Who are you mad at?"  
  
"I mad at Danny and at myself."  
  
"Why are you mad at yourself?"  
  
"I'm mad that I didn't protect you and our babies."  
  
I could see the tears swimming in his eyes. I pulled him down to my face.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. It was no way your fault." I said.  
  
"But I... "He started to say but I cut him off by kissing him.  
  
He immediately shut up and kissed me back. We pulled apart.  
  
"I thought that would shut you up." I laughed.  
  
"Yea yea." He smiled.  
  
"No more talking like that ok. I love you and I don't want you blaming yourself. You hear?" I said.  
  
"Yea I hear you. I love you so much." He said.  
  
"Okay enough mushy stuff. Ya'll are making me sick." Jay said  
  
"This is my room, I do what I want," I said with a smile.  
  
"How you doing sis?" Jeff asked as he put my hand in his.  
  
"I'm doing as well as can be expected after everything that has happened." I said.  
  
"You are the bravest girl I have ever seen." Jeff said.  
  
"Thank you Jeffy." I said.  
  
"We better go so you can get some sleep." Matt said.  
  
"Okay I guess I can let you go." I pouted.  
  
"Get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning. I love you sis." Matt said.  
  
"I love you too bro."  
  
We hugged and he kissed me on the forehead. I said goodbye to Jeff and Jay. They left. Adam of course stayed with me. I scooted over so he could crawl in bed with me. He wrapped his arm around my stomach.  
  
"Go to sleep baby. I'll be here by your side all night." Adam said.  
  
"I love you Addie." I said as I closed my eyes.  
  
"I love you too. I love you so much." Adam whispered.  
  
I fell asleep and so did he. We had been asleep for 4 hours when I started to have a nightmare. The nightmare was about Danny raping me.  
  
"No...Please stop.no! Stop please." I begged.  
  
Adam woke up and shook me awake. I screamed and shot up. Adam wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.  
  
"Shh...Its ok." Adam said.  
  
"I begged him to stop. He wouldn't. He wouldn't stop," I cried.  
  
"Shh... Baby. Please don't cry. I can't see you upset." Adam said.  
  
"I never wanna go to sleep again." I cried.  
  
"Shh.." Adam said lying me down holding me.  
  
"1,2 Danny's coming for you.3,4 better lock your door.5,6 he'll beat you for kicks.7,8 you better stay up late.9, 10.never sleep again." I recited while rocking back and forth, shaking.  
  
This was really freaking Adam out. He got off the bed and pressed the call button and the nurse came. She saw me rocking back and forth and reciting the song over and over. She went to go get a doctor. The doctor came in and checked my temperature and blood pressure. Blood pressure was high and my temperature was sky high. It was 102.5. The doctors told Adam to wait in the waiting room. They had do work on me. Adam, with teary eyes, went to the waiting room. Adam then picked up his cell phone and called Jeff's cell phone. He answered after 4 rings.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff yawned.  
  
"Jeff, its Adam."  
  
"Hey, what's up? Is something wrong with Stacy?"  
  
"She isn't doing good Jeff. Her blood pressure is high and she has a fever of 102.5."  
  
"WHAT?!?! OH MY GOD! I'll be right there." Jeff said as he hung up.  
  
Adam hung up his cell phone and put it in his pocket. He then put his head in his hands. Meanwhile.at the hotel room.  
  
"Matt! Matt, get up!" Jeff said as he shook Matt.  
  
"Huh? What?" Matt said.  
  
"Get dressed and hurry." Jeff said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Matt said as he sat up.  
  
"Stacy's going down hill." Jeff said. "We got to get to the hospital immediately."  
  
Both Jeff and Matt rummaged around getting ready. Jay, who had a connecting room to Matt and Jeff, heard the racket and came into their room.  
  
"What's going on?" Jay asked.  
  
"Stacy's doing worse. We gotta go to the hospital." Jeff said.  
  
"I'm going to go with y'all. I'll be ready in a minute." Jay said.  
  
Within minutes they were all heading to the rental car. They arrived at the hospital as fast as they could. They went into the waiting room where Adam was still sitting down with his head in his hands.  
  
"Adam, what's going on?" Matt asked.  
  
"They haven't came out and told me anything yet. All I know is she has high blood pressure and a tempature of 102.5. She was scaring the hell out of me" Adam said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jay asked.  
  
"She was screaming in her sleep and she shot up crying and screaming. She then started chanting this freaky chant." Adam explained.  
  
" Chanting? Do you know what she was chanting?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I think she was chanting. 1,2 Danny's coming for you.3,4 better lock your door.5,6 he'll beat you for kicks.7,8 you better stay up late.9, 10.never sleep again." Adam said. "Damn! that is freaky." Matt siad. Suddently, the doors opened and the doctor came out. "How is she?" Jeff asked. 


	10. fever

"We did all we can do for her. We just have to wait out the fever." The doctor said.  
  
"What about the high blood pressure?" Adam asked.  
  
"Her high blood pressure is due to the fever and the events that have happened to her." The doctor said.  
  
"Can we please see her?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know we aren't sapposto let people visit during non-visiting hours." The doctor said.  
  
"Please, we need to see her. "Jeff begged.  
  
"I guess I can make an exception for ya'll. Right this way." He said as he led them to my room.  
  
When they walked in they saw me lying on the bed sleeping. I was pale everywhere but my cheek. My cheeks were red. They walked to my bed and looked at me. Matt held my right hand and Jeff held my left hand. Adam and Jay both sat on my bed and put their hands on my legs. Tears fell out of my eyes and down to my hair. I was crying in my sleep. Who knows if it was the pain or it was the nightmares. Jeff and Matt wiped them off. I started whimpering in my sleep. Jeff stroked my hair going Shh. I stopped whimpering and went into a quiet sleep. The nurse came in and took my temp.  
  
"What is it ma'am?" Matt asked  
  
"102.1" She said as she left.  
  
They all prayed silently that I would be alright. Hours passed. Jay sat in the windowsill sleeping. Jeff and Matt in chairs sleeping. Adam fell asleep on the bed with me. His head was placed gently on my stomach. A couple more hours passed and I started to wake up. I felt something on my stomach and so I looked down and there was the love of my life. I took my hand and stroked his hair. He slowly woke up and looked up at me. He smiled at me.  
  
"Hey." I said with a smile.  
  
"Your awake and okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine baby." I said.  
  
He moved up to my head and kissed me. I kissed back with so much love. When we pulled back we were both smiling. He then put his lips on my forehead.  
  
"Your fever is gone." Adam said as Jeff woke up.  
  
"Stacy! You're awake." Jeff squealed which woke up Jay and Matt.  
  
Jeff ran over to the bed and hugged me.  
  
"Of course I am. You wake up when you are done sleeping." I laughed.  
  
Adam moved so Matt could get in for a hug.  
  
"You gave us all a scare." Matt said.  
  
"Why?" I asked bewildered.  
  
"You had a fever of 102.5 and your blood pressure was high." Adam said.  
  
"I don't remember that. Is the babies ok?" I asked.  
  
"The little Jason's are fine." Jay said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, you think we are going to name a baby after you" Adam said.  
  
"Yea, Stacy said so." Jay said as he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"You just had to tell him didn't you?" Adam asked  
  
"I was bored so I thought what the hell." I said with a smile.  
  
"I guess we could name a baby after him unless it's both girls." Adam said.  
  
"They are twins like me and Jeffy." I said.  
  
"Then we can have another baby." Adam said.  
  
"The twins will have to take care of the baby like Matty did for me and Jeffy. My Matty did a great job." I said smiling at Matty.  
  
"Thank you sis." Matty said as he hugged me.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
The nurse came in and took my temp.  
  
"What's my temp?" I asked.  
  
"99.0" The nurse said as she left.  
  
"Well that's good right?" I asked Adam.  
  
"It's better than what it was." He said.  
  
"Good." I yawned.  
  
"You're tired, you should get some sleep." Jay said.  
  
"I'm not tired." I said.  
  
"Yes you are." Jay said.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"I can prove it but getting up off this bed and hurting you."  
  
"Okay, you're not tired. You win." Jay said.  
  
"That's what I thought"  
  
Just then the doctor came in.  
  
"Look who's up. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I'm ready to get out of here." I said.  
  
"We're going to keep you here one more day to make sure everything is ok before we let you go."  
  
"Your mean." I pouted.  
  
"I know I'm doing my job when I seem mean." The doctor laughed. "I also came in to ask you if you want to see what your babies look like and if you wanna know what gender they are?"  
  
"You mean you can tell at 3 months?" I asked.  
  
"Well it depends on the position they are in but you can tell." The doctor said.  
  
I looked at Adam and smiled. He smiled back and then looked at the doctor.  
  
"Let's do it." He said.  
  
"Okay I'll be right back with the machine." The doctor said as he left the room.  
  
"We're going to get to see our babies." I said with a smile.  
  
"Yes we are." Adam said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"You guys wanna stay too and see them?" I asked.  
  
"We would love to see the new addition to the family." Matt said.  
  
"What about you Jay Jay the airplane?" I giggled.  
  
"Sure, why not. I love seeing peeps of mine." Jay said.  
  
"What makes you think they will be your peeps?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What makes you think they won't be?" Jay asked.  
  
"Good point" Jeff said.  
  
Then the doctor came in. He got the machine ready and then placed the gel on my stomach. Then he put the device on my belly and we looked at the monitor. 


	11. new beginning

"Well let's see there they are. There's one head and theirs the other. Would you like to know the genders?" The doctor asked.  
  
I looked at Adam and we both smiled and nodded at the doctor.  
  
"Okay this one is a.a girl. And this one is a boy." The doctor said.  
  
"Adam, did you hear that? We are going to have a boy and a girl." I smiled.  
  
"I heard sweetie and I couldn't be happier." He said as he leaned down and kissed me.  
  
"Aw.there's little Jason." Jay said with a smile.  
  
I giggled.  
  
"And there's my girl. Ruby." I said.  
  
"You're naming her after mom?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yep, I am." I said with a smile.  
  
"She would be so proud of you just like I am." Matt said teary eyed as he hugged me.  
  
"Jeffy your extremely quiet." I said.  
  
"I'm just in amazement right now that's all babygurl." Jeff said with a smile.  
  
"You're happy?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"More than you will ever know." He said.  
  
The doctor took off the device off and washed the gel off. He then took the machine and left. Tears were running down my face. I was so happy. After the thing with Danny happened, I didn't think I could possible happy, but I am. Adam wiped my tears away and kissed me. I giggled as we kissed. We pulled away.  
  
"What's so funny?" Adam asked.  
  
"Look at Jay. Now imagine a little Jay running around. I bet Jay's going to teach our son to say peeps as his first word." I laughed.  
  
Everyone else laughed. After a while of talking, they told me to get some sleep. I said no, but sleep over took me anyway. Jeff, Matt, and Jay went to the hotel and slept. Adam crawled in with me and held on my closely. I woke up next morning and looked at Adam sleeping. He looked so tired and worn out. But he was still sexy as ever. I gently pushed his hair back that fell in his face. I leaned in and gently kiss him. I pulled back and he did what I love. He licked his lips and said my name.  
  
"I love you Adam. I love you so much" I whispered.  
  
I then closed my eyes and put a hand on my belly. I started imagining my little girl and my little boy running around the house and Adam and me chasing them. I suddenly felt lips on my lips and a hand on my belly. I opened my eyes and saw Adam kissing me. I closed my eyes again and kissed him back. He pulled back and I opened my eyes. We smiled at each other.  
  
"Good morning," I said  
  
"Morning sweetheart" He said  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I slept fine, how about you?"  
  
"Better than I have in a while" I said.  
  
"Good and how are my beautiful babies?" He asked as he rubbed my belly.  
  
"Your babies are hungry." I said.  
  
"I think their mom is hungry." Adam said with a bigger smile.  
  
"No their mom wants to get out of here and go home with her wonderful boyfriend."  
  
"You will be out soon." He said.  
  
"How about I check you out and if I see you're ok I will send you home." The doctor said as he walked in.  
  
"That sounds so good right now." I said with a smile.  
  
Adam got off the bed and the doctor checked me out.  
  
"Blood pressure is great and temp is great. You hear beat it perfect. Just sign these and you are free to leave when you are ready." The doctor said.  
  
I signed the papers and he left. Adam took me to the shower and we cleaned each other. He put on his clothes and he put on my clothes.  
  
"Where did you get these clothes from?" I asked.  
  
"Matt brought it before." Adam said.  
  
"Aww that's so sweet of him." I said.  
  
He walked me to the bed and combed my hair. He was so gentle. I actually moaned while he did he. He chuckled. We then switched places and I combed his hair. It felt like silk. When we were done, he took my hand and we walked out to a Taxi. The taxi took us to the hotel where Jeff, Matt, and Jay were. I thought I would surprise them by sneaking into their hotel room. Adam went and got us a room and I talked the front desk clerk to give me a key to the room. I went to the door and slowly went in. I saw Matt sleeping in one bed and Jeff sleeping in the other. I smiled and walked over to Jeff's bed. I sat down gently and tickled his nose a little. He wiggled his nose and wiped at it. I giggled. I did it again and he hit his face. I laughed as he woke up.  
  
"STACY!" He squealed as he sat up and hugged me.  
  
This woke up Matt who sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Jeffy." I said.  
  
Matt came over at picked me up. I giggled. He placed me on the bed so Matt was laying on my left and Jeff was on my right. I was stuck in the middle.  
  
"What ya do that for?" I asked.  
  
"To get some more sleep." Matt said snuggling up to me.  
  
"That's all good and all, but I just came to say hello. I have to get back to Adam." I said.  
  
"No you don't." Jeff said as he also snuggled into me.  
  
"Yes I do." I pouted.  
  
"Shh.we are sleeping." Jeff said.  
  
I reached over Jeff and picked up the phone. I dialed Adam's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Adam answered.  
  
"Hey baby, looks like I am going to be longer than I thought. Jeff and Matt won't let me go."  
  
"Okay baby. See you when they let you go."  
  
"Okay love ya.  
  
"Love ya too. Bye"  
  
We both hung up and I went back to laying between Jeff and Matt. I turned on my side. I was facing Jeff and my back was toward Matt. Matt snuggled in more with me and put his arm around me. Jeff did the same thing. I fell asleep along with them. I was awoken by a knock at the door. I opened my eyes to see Jeffy get up and answer the door.  
  
"Come in.Stacy look who's here." Jeff said  
  
I laughed at who was at the door. 


	12. Jay Jay

It was Jay with a wrapped gift in his hands.  
  
"Hi Jay." I said.  
  
"Hi sweetie. Adam said you would be here so I came in here to give this to you." He said as he gave me the gift.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything." I said.  
  
"Well I wanted to. So there." He said with a cocky smile.  
  
I opened up the gift. I looked at it and laughed. It was a toy. It was Jay Jay the airplane. I got up and hugged Jay.  
  
"Thank you Jay Jay." I laughed.  
  
"Just don't let Adam play with it. He gets to carried away." Jay said.  
  
"I won't." I laughed.  
  
"Well I've got to go, but Adam told me to tell you that you should eat soon since you haven't eaten since yesterday." Jay said.  
  
"Yea, Yea." I said.  
  
"And you better eat. Little Jay is hungry." Jay said with a smile.  
  
With a kiss on the cheek, Jay left. Suddenly arms wrapped around me and I leaned back into the person that was holding on to me. I looked down at the hands. Black nails. Jeff! I turned around and looked at him. I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You heard the man. You need to eat" Jeff said.  
  
"You guys need to eat too. You wanna come eat with me?"  
  
I pouted and looked at him.  
  
"Stacy, Don't pout at Jeff." Matt said with his eyes closed.  
  
"I'm not pouting." I pouted.  
  
"Yes you are. You always pout when you want something." Matt said as he opened his eyes and looked at us.  
  
I pouted some more and gave him puppy eyes.  
  
"Pwweeaassee?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know bro. What do you think?" Matt said.  
  
"I don't know if we should." Jeff said as he went to take a shower.  
  
I crawled on the bed to Matt. I straddled his stomach and started tickling him. He started laughing.  
  
"Stop it brat." Matt laughed.  
  
"Say you'll come eat with me." I said.  
  
"Okay okay we'll come eat with you." He said laughing.  
  
I stopped and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"I wuv you Matty daddy." I said.  
  
"I love you too princess." Matt chuckled.  
  
"Go get ready. Call Jay and ask if he wants to come too and I'll meet you guys down stairs in the lobby in 45 minutes?" I said.  
  
"Okay sweetie." Matt said with a kiss to my cheek.  
  
I got up out of the bed, grabbed my plane that Jay gave me, and went to Adam's and my room. I knocked and he let me in.  
  
"I missed you." Adam said as he pulled me into the room.  
  
"I missed you too. I tried to get out, but they held me captive and forced me to take a nap." I pouted.  
  
"Aww my poor baby. I know what will make it better." Adam said.  
  
"What?" I asked with wide eyes and a smile.  
  
He pulled out a snickers candy bar. I squealed and hugged him. I took the snickers and went to the bed. I bounced on it as I opened the wrapped.  
  
"Oh by the way. We are going out to eat with Jeff, Matt, and maybe Jay in 25 minutes." I said.  
  
"Okay, let me go take a shower and get ready." He said as he kissed my lips.  
  
He went and took a shower while I enjoyed my, oh so delicious snickers. I threw the wrapper away. Adam came out in his boxer. I looked Adam up and down. He looked so yummy in his boxers. I started to look pale in the face with rosy red cheeks. Adam ran over by me.  
  
"You look flushed. Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I want you." I said.  
  
I pulled him on top of me and we did a quickie. When we were done we looked at the clock. We had 5 minutes to be downstairs in the lobby. I giggled as we both got up and put on our clothes fast. We grabbed everything we needed cell phones, money, key, etc. We then headed out the door. We just got down there when Jeff and Matt came down. I went and hugged them.  
  
"Where's my Jay Jay?" I asked  
  
"He left to head to the next town to catch up to Raw." Matt said.  
  
"Oh darn" I sighed.  
  
"Come on sis. Let's get ya'll some food." Jeff laughed.  
  
We walked to the car and took off to McDonalds. We got there and ate.  
  
"So, when do I get to go home?" I asked.  
  
"We've been talking about that. We think you should travel with us for a while." Matt said.  
  
"Why? Danny's in jail. He's going to prison after the trial. So why do I need to travel with ya'll." I asked.  
  
"To make sure you sleep enough, eat enough, drink enough. Just so you don't over do it and stuff." Matt said.  
  
"I'm going to be fine Matty. I just wanna go home." I said.  
  
"You don't wanna stay with me?" Adam pouted.  
  
"Addie, don't pout. Of course I wanna stay with you." I said.  
  
"So are you gonna travel with us?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I guess so. I don't wanna upset my Addie." I said kissing Adam's cheek. "I Wuv you Adam."  
  
"I love you too sweetie." Adam said.  
  
"When do we leave to go to the next city?" I asked.  
  
"Tonight." Jeff said.  
  
"Yippy Skippy." I said.  
  
We all finished eating and left to go back to the hotel. Jeff and Matt went to go pack. Adam and I went back to relax while they packed. We just laid on the bed talking, kissing, and he was rubbing my belly. Suddenly, Adam's cell phone rang.  
  
A/N: Who was it? DUN DUN DUN DUN 


	13. Vince calls

Adam got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Adam, its Vince." Vince said.  
  
" Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I was calling for a couple of reasons. First how is your girlfriend doing?"  
  
"She's doing good."  
  
"That's good to hear. I am assuming she will be traveling with you."  
  
"Yes would that be ok?" Adam asked.  
  
"Of course. I was wondering if she would like to be part of the show for a while?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll talk it over and I will let you know when we see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. By the way, I wanted to congratulate you on your twins. You must be proud." Vince said sincerely.  
  
"Thank you. I am very proud. I couldn't be more happier." Adam said with a wide smile.  
  
"Sounds like me when I found out about Shane and Stephanie. It was the happiest moment ever. Just watch out for the mood swings. They can get bad." Vince laughed.  
  
"Thanks for the warning. Well I will see you tomorrow night." Adam said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
They both hung up. Adam crawled back in bed with me. He thought I was asleep. Boy was he wrong. Adam stroked my hair when all of a sudden I straddled his hips and pinned his hands to the bed. He's mouth formed into a sexy smile. I leaned down and kissed him deeply. He moaned for more. I wiggled into Adam's apple. LOL. Yea I called it Adam's apple so shh. He raised his hips up. I took off his shirt and started kissing his chest. Then I went lower and took off his pants. I then.. um.well you know. He was quite satisfied. We heard a knock on the door and Adam fixed himself and answered the door. It was Jeff and Matt.  
  
"Are ya ready?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes Matty. We are ready." I said.  
  
We all headed to the car. We put our bags in the trunk and took off. Adam was driving. Jeff was in the passenger side. Matt and I were in the back. I sat on Matt's lap and my head was on his shoulder.  
  
"Matty?"  
  
"Yea sis?"  
  
"Tell me a story of when we were little." I asked Matt.  
  
"A story huh? Let me think. Okay, I don't know if you remember this, but when you were 9 years old, we were listening to the radio .We were listening to Scary Hour." Matt said.  
  
"I remember that." Jeff said.  
  
"It was the story of Morticianer's coffin. Jeff was fascinated, I was laughing, and you were scared as hell. I remember I tried to get up to go to bed and you clung onto my leg and wouldn't let go."  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yes.you ended up sleeping with me for a week. You were so cute. Of course dad was mad I let you listen to it." Matt said as he hugged me.  
  
" I remember that." I laughed.  
  
"I thought so." Matt said.  
  
"I remember you saying, Stacy let go of my leg." I said.  
  
"Then I told you to quit being a baby." Jeff said.  
  
"Then you started crying saying you were scared and you didn't want me too leave you." Matt said.  
  
"It was so sweet of you to let me stay with you." I said.  
  
"Well I had too, you wouldn't let me go." Matt said.  
  
We all laughed. After a little while Adam talked.  
  
"Stacy, Vince called me and asked me to ask you if you would be interested in being part of the show." Adam said.  
  
"Really? I can be part of the show?" I asked  
  
"If you want too"  
  
"What would I do?" I asked  
  
"I don't know. I told him we would talk to him when we get there." Adam said.  
  
"Yay. I get to work with Matty. I get to work with Jeffy. I get to work with Addie." I said happily as I bounced on Matt's lap.  
  
Everyone laughed. I got out of Matt's lap and reached down on the floor of the car and grabbed Jay's gift he gave me. Matt started laughing.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"Let me guess. Jay?" Matt said.  
  
"Yea. My Jay Jay the airplane." I smiled.  
  
Suddenly, Jeff took it from me.  
  
"Hey! Give it back Jeffery!" I said.  
  
"No, its mine." Jeff said.  
  
"Matty, make him give it back" I whined.  
  
"Jeffery Nero Hardy, You give her back her plane." Matt said.  
  
"Why should I?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well I was planning on naming Jason, Jason Nero Copeland, but I think that can change." I said.  
  
"But Stacy" Jeffy whined.  
  
"What about me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Our daughter is Ruby Moore Copeland." I said with a smile.  
  
"Aww.thank you sis." Matt said as he kissed my head.  
  
"Now I am thinking. Jason Edge Copeland." I said.  
  
"Here you go." Jeff said as he handed me the plane back.  
  
"That's better. I guess we can keep it Jason Nero Copeland." I said.  
  
"Yippy!" He said.  
  
"I knew you would like that." I said.  
  
I was hugging the plane as I laid my head down on Matt's lap and fell asleep. Matt stroked my hair.  
  
"She is so strong." Jeff said.  
  
"Yea, she is." Matt said.  
  
"She's been so happy since she found out she was having a boy and a girl" Adam said.  
  
"She deserves to be happy." Matt said.  
  
"What would y'all say if I asked Stacy to marry me?" Adam asked. 


	14. Job

"I'd say finally." Matt laughed.  
  
"What about you Jeff?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well I know that you make my sister happy and I know you would never hurt her. So I say go for it man." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Thanks. It means a lot to me that you guys approve." Adam said as he drove.  
  
"Adam" I whispered in my sleep.  
  
Matt stroked my hair and I snuggled into his lap more.  
  
"She must be dreaming of you." Matt said.  
  
"She is always having bad dreams, I hope this one is a good dream." Adam said.  
  
We finally arrived at the city where Raw was going to appear. We were at the hotel when I woke up in Adam's arms. I looked into Adam's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey baby" I said.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes I did. I dreamt about you and me. We were in the park with our babies having a picnic." I said with a smile.  
  
"That will happen soon sweet pea." He said.  
  
I suddenly jumped up a little bit and put my hand on my stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" Adam asked with concerned eyes and alarmed voice.  
  
"They kicked. The babies actually kicked." I said in amazement.  
  
I took Adam's hand and placed it on my belly. After a minute they kicked again. Adam pulled his hand back and chuckled. He then placed his hand back on my stomach and felt them kick again. We looked at each other and smiled. After lying there for a few more minutes we got ready to go to the arena. We met Jeff and Matt in the lobby. They stood there and looked at us.  
  
"Why are you guys so cheery and happy?" Matt asked.  
  
"We felt our babies kick for the first time." I said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Jeff asked.  
  
I nodded. I took both Matt and Jeff hand and put it on my belly. After a short moment, they both kicked. Jeff and Matt jumped in astoundment. They smiled and placed it on my belly again and once again they kicked. They both pulled me into a hug. We all then headed to the arena. Jeff and Matt went to their locker room and Adam and I went to Vince's office. We knocked on the door and he yelled come in. We opened the door and entered. He looked up from his papers on his desks and smiled at us. He stood up and shook our hands.  
  
"Please have a seat." Vince said.  
  
"Thank you sir," I said.  
  
We all sat down. Adam and I held hands.  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Hardy on your twins." Vince said.  
  
"Thank you. We are very happy." I said smiling at Adam.  
  
"Well has Adam discussed with you about what I told him?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yes and I think it very nice of you to want to include me in your business." I said.  
  
"Well I knew I had to do it from all the good stuff I heard about you. Your brothers and Adam always talk about you." He said.  
  
I smiled at Adam and squeezed his hand.  
  
"So what do you say? Will you be a part of the WWE?" Vince asked.  
  
"I would love too." I said.  
  
"Good, we will start you out tonight. We will be placing you as an announcer. You will be announcing with King. Unfortunately, Good o'l Jr has decided to take a break from WWE so he can focus on other things. So that's where you come in. How does that sound?" Vince asked.  
  
"That sounds great." I said.  
  
"Good. Just sign these and you will be with the WWE" Vince said.  
  
I signed the papers and shook Vince's hand. Adam and I walked out of his office and into the hallway. I squealed and hugged him. He smiled and kissed my head.  
  
"Come on, let's go tell your brothers." Adam said as he held my hand.  
  
I practically skipped to their locker room. I entered it and saw Jeff and Matt taping up their wrists. They looked at me.  
  
"Well?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well what?" I said playing stupid.  
  
"Well did you get a job here with us?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Hmm.. let me see if I can remember." I said.  
  
Jeff got up and tickled me.  
  
"Tell me" Jeff ordered  
  
"No" I laughed.  
  
Matt came over and was helping Jeff tickle me.  
  
"Okay, okay.I got a job." I laughed as tears flew down my face.  
  
"YAY!!!!" Jeff squealed as he pulled me into a hug.  
  
Matt then pushed Jeff out of the way and gave me a hug.  
  
"So what will you be doing?" Matt asked.  
  
"I will be announcing with King." I said.  
  
"That's my girl." Jeff said.  
  
"Excuse me. I believe she is my girl." Matt said.  
  
"You both are wrong. She is my girl." Adam said wrapping his arm around me.  
  
"Ya'll are wrong. She has always been my girl." Jay said walking into the room.  
  
I walked over to Jay and hugged him.  
  
"Sorry ya'll. I'm Jay's girl." I said as I gave them a satisfied smile. " Now if you excuse me I gotta go talk to King and get ready. Bye all. Bye Jay Jay."  
  
I smiled and gave Jay a hug. I then headed out the door and went to find King. I found him in the hallway sitting on an equipment box. I hopped up next to him and he smiled.  
  
"You must be Stacy Hardy." He said.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Lawler." I said.  
  
"Please call me Jerry or King, which ever you prefer."  
  
"Okay. So King, what's going to happen tonight?"  
  
"Well basically what happens is there will be matches and we just throw in sentences like. I can't believe he could get up after that.. he's down and out.looks like they both are hurt.you know just telling everyone what is going on and put some action into it. Then we talk about the superstars. Who you like who you don't and why."  
  
"I can do that. When do we start?"  
  
"Right now. Let's go out there and get set up and ready." King said.  
  
We both got down from the equipment box and went to the entrance. We went out and the place was packed. We went to the right, on top of the ramp, and into the announcer's table. We both sat down and got situated. The fireworks then went off and we started.  
  
"Welcome to Raw. We are in Fresno, California. I'm Jerry the King Lawler and this is my new announcer Stacy Hardy. Sister of Jeff and Matt hardy. Tonight will be the match of the year. Jeff hardy vs. The Undertaker." King said.  
  
"Also the intercontinental championship is on the line. Christian vs. Edge. This will be an eventful match. E and C were one of the best tag team champions around and now they are battling each other for the Intercontinental belt. Who will win? We'll find out later tonight." I said.  
  
Suddenly, an all too familiar entrance theme came on. 


	15. The love of Commentating

A/n: I've decided there's no SD. Everyone is on Raw and Raw airs both Monday and Thursdays.  
  
I hear a typewriter and then."OOOOO YEA!!" Out comes my Mattie along with Shan. Matt points to me and then goes down the ramp giving the V1 sign. Then Spanky's music comes on and he runs out.  
  
"Your brother Matt is going against Spanky tonight. How do you feel about this match?" King asked.  
  
"I think that Spanky shows a lot of heart, guts, and determination. My brother has experience and has his Matt followers behind him. So I think although Spanky is cute and does have some good qualities, he will lose the match." I said.  
  
"Well I think if Spanky loses it's because of Shannon Moore getting involved." King said.  
  
"King, I can't believe you said that. My brother can whoop anyone's ass on his own. Shannon's just there to show support to my brother." I said.  
  
"I think you are being bias" King said.  
  
"You may be right. But I love my brother and he made a career out of proving people wrong and that's what he is going to do tonight. He will show you that you are wrong and he will beat Spanky." I said.  
  
We turned our attention to the match.  
  
"Matt Hardy taking control over Spanky." King said.  
  
"V onnnneeeeaaaa" Matt yelled.  
  
"V onnnneeeeaaaa" King and I said.  
  
"Matt Hardy just gave the Twist of Fate to Spanky." King said  
  
1,2,3.  
  
"My brother Matt hardy has won and Shannon did not get involved. He proved you wrong king." I said  
  
"Yea he did. You were right. All hail the puppies." King laughed.  
  
"You are all too funny King." I laughed.  
  
Matt came over to me and King on top of the ramp and he gave me a kiss on the head. I smiled at him and watched him walk back to backstage.  
  
"Wasn't that so sweet of him?" I smiled.  
  
"Yea it was. I wish some one would give me a kiss and show me some loving too." King said.  
  
I leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"How was that?" I asked.  
  
"WOWIE!" He said excitedly.  
  
"You are something else king." I said.  
  
Suddenly, a new music comes on. I'M BACK! AND I'M BETTER THAN EVER! I'VE GOT A KNACK FOR MAKING THINGS BETTER. FACE FACTS CUZ UR OPINION DON'T MATTER! Out comes Eric Bishoff. He has his cocky smile and his microphone.  
  
"As you know there is a match tonight. The Undertaker vs. Jeff Hardy. Well I think we should make the match more interesting. Therefore it will be a ladder match for the WWE championship." Eric said and then he left.  
  
We then went to a commercial. A crewmember came out and gave me a piece of paper. I read it. It was from Matt, Adam, and Jeff.  
  
~Stacy~  
  
You are doing a great job. I am so proud of you. You put Shan and me over real good. Thanks for the confidence. I love you sis.  
  
Love, Matt V1  
  
~Stacy~  
  
I love you sis. You are the best thing that ever happened to Matt and me. I am so happy you are working with us. I can't wait to come out there and see you.  
  
Love, Jeff  
  
~STACY~  
  
Hey baby! How are you and how's my babies doing? I miss you so much. After the show, I am taking you out to eat and I'm not telling you where. So there! I love you so much. I will see you soon. You will see me beating up Jay for flirting with you and then King.  
  
Love, Adam  
  
I smiled and put away the note. I looked at King and he was laughing and shaking his head. I laughed and shrugged.  
  
"And we are back!" King said.  
  
"Just a few moments ago. Eric Bishoff came out and announced that The Undertaker and Jeff hardy match was changed to a ladder match for the WWE championship." I said.  
  
"Our next match starts now" King said.  
  
Bang! ONE OF A KIND!  
  
"Here comes the one and only R-V-D" King said.  
  
"He is a wonderful wrestler. Very flexible." I said.  
  
Suddenly a big flash of fire comes up and out come Kane.  
  
"Damn he's one scary SOB!" I said.  
  
"That he is. He deserves to burn in hell for what he did to JR." King said.  
  
"I think he will get a beating of a lifetime from RVD." I said.  
  
We watched the match and commentated it. Then we got ready for the next match. CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN! AT LAST YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN! Out came Jay. He pointed at his peeps and then rubbed his belt. Then flashing lights come on and fog. MY DARANGO NUMBER NINTY 5 KICK BOOTS AND ULTRA LIVE...Out came my Addie. He ran my way and handed me a flower and gave me a kiss. Then he headed to the ring.  
  
"Stacy, Edge gave you a flower and a kiss. As The Hurricane would say, Wazzupwithdat?"  
  
"Edge is my sweetheart." I blushed.  
  
"Aww isn't that sweet. How long have ya'll been together?"  
  
"Its been 4 years and its been an amazing 4 years." I said.  
  
"And will their be some lil' Edgeheads running around some day?"  
  
"Well King. I'm actually pregnant with his babies right now"  
  
"Babies?"  
  
"Yep. We are having twins." I smiled.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. The bell has just rung and Edge and Christian are locking up" I said.  
  
We commentated the match and it went fairly well. Both Adam and Jay were lying on the mat catching their breath.  
  
"Both Edge and Christian are down. Who will get up first?" I said.  
  
"It looks like Edge is the first to get up." King said.  
  
"I know what's coming. Edge is going to spear Christian." I said.  
  
"And here's the pin 1,2,3." King exclaimed.  
  
"EDGE HAS WON THE INTERCONTINETAL CHAMPIONSHIP! WOO!!!!"I said.  
  
"This was an amazing match. Both competitors did a wonderful job. I bet you are proud of Edge."  
  
"You have no idea. Edge is an amazing man and wrestler and he deserves it. I mean Christian looks good with it on, but Edge looks better." I said.  
  
Adam came up the ramp and at the top he pointed at me and winked. I smiled and watched him leave backstage. We went too commercial as Jay came walking up the ramp. He looked at me and I gave him a puppy dogface and shrugged. He gave me a smirk and walked backstage. I took a drink of water so I wouldn't get dehydrated. We then came back from the break.  
  
"And we are back. If you just tuned in we have a new Intercontinental champion. Edge" King said.  
  
"Let's see a replay of what happened." I said.  
  
We showed a replay and then we came back to us. We did a few more matches and then it was time. DEADMAN WALKING. Out came Taker on his bike. Next out came Jeffy Weffy. I looked at him and smiled. He looked so adorable. I mouthed good luck to him. He smiled back and ran into the ring. I watched him fight Taker. Then all of a sudden I gasped. 


	16. Leave my Jay Jay alone!

Taker choke slammed Jeff off the ladder and he grabbed the belt and won. He got on his bike and went to the top of the ramp. Jeff then got on the microphone.  
  
"Hey u haven't broken me Taker, I'm still standing," Jeff said out of breath.  
  
Taker came back down the ramp and entered the ring. He walked to Jeff who was hardly standing and he was holding onto the rope for support. Taker grabbed his hair and looked like he was going to hit Jeff, but instead he lifted up his hand in respect. When Taker let go of Jeff's arm Jeff fell to the mat. Taker then left backstage.  
  
"Taker has won and Jeff showed guts tonight." King said.  
  
"What will happen next week? This is Raw goodnight," I said.  
  
Jeff slowly rolled out. I stood up and took off my headphones. I walked to the top-middle of the ramp where I met Jeffy. I hugged him and then looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked concernedly and sadly.  
  
"Babygurl, I'm fine." He said.  
  
"Do you need a doctor?" I asked worriedly  
  
He lifted my chin and said. "No sis. I'm fine. Don't worry about me"  
  
He put his arm around me and led me to the back. He was limping so I stopped him.  
  
"Jeffy, you're limping. You are hurt," I said mournfully.  
  
"I'm just sore sweetie. I'll be fine after a shower" He said.  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn?" I said  
  
"Because I like being stubborn so there," Jeff said.  
  
I shook my head and helped Jeff back. Backstage, Taker gave Jeff a pat on the shoulder and told him he did a good job. After taker left Jeff and I walked little bit more, King came up and stopped us.  
  
"Stacy, you did a great job. I look forward to seeing you next Monday." King said.  
  
"Thanks King, See ya later." I said.  
  
King walked away and Jeff and I kept walking.  
  
"He's right babygurl. You did a great job. I am so proud of you." He said.  
  
"Thank you Jeffy." I said.  
  
We walked to Matt and his locker room. I was then about to walk away so I can go by Adam when Jeff pulled me back into him.  
  
"Where ya think you're going?" He said.  
  
"To see my Addie." I pouted.  
  
"You don't need to go see you Addie. You're going to come in here and say hi to Matt." Jeff said.  
  
"Aww your no fun" I pouted.  
  
"I know. I'm so mean forcing you to say hi to your brother."  
  
"Yes you are." I laughed.  
  
We went into the locker room and I saw Matt. He was tying his shoes. He looked up and smiled big. He hopped up and pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
"Mattie! AIR!" I said.  
  
"Opps.sorry. You did a great job out there sis. I am so proud of you. When I got backstage, I went and watched the tape and heard what you said. You put me over really well and I love you for that." Matt said as he kissed me.  
  
"That's the only reason you love me? Fine, I'm leaving. " I said as I headed to the door.  
  
Matt came over and wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder.  
  
"You know I love you for more than that. You're my only sister and you are my world." Matt said.  
  
"Will ya'll stop being so sappy. You are making me sick." Jeff yelled from the shower.  
  
"You're just jealous." I said.  
  
"Yea sure that's it." He said.  
  
"Well Mattie. I got to go find Adam. He's taking me out to eat." I said.  
  
"He can't have you. You're mine." Matt whined.  
  
"You are so adorable when you whine." I said.  
  
"Thank you. Go have fun. See you tomorrow." Matt said as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Wait!" Jeffy yelled as he ran out of the shower with just a towel around him.  
  
He came over and wrapped one arm around me since one was holding his towel up. He held me tightly against him.  
  
"I love you sis."  
  
"I love you more." I said.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye guys." I smiled.  
  
I then left and went to Adam's locker room. I walked in and he was on the bench. He had on his pants, but he was shirtless. He heard the door open and he looked at me. A smile came across his face. He came over by me and wrapped me in his arms and pulled me into his hot, succulent body.  
  
"I missed you." He said.  
  
"I missed you more." I said.  
  
I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and then pulled his head toward mine. We then kissed. The kiss was mind blowing. I moaned in his mouth and with as much strength as I had, I pushed him into the wall and pinned his hands to the wall by his sides. I then pulled away and he had an unbelievably, amazingly, incredible, sexy smile on his face.  
  
"You like that?" I said in a devilish way.  
  
"Mmm baby, I loved it. I love you." He said as he kissed me.  
  
We pulled away and Adam put his hand on my belly.  
  
"And I love my little babies." He said  
  
Then he chuckled when he felt my babies kick.  
  
"Well I guess they heard you and wanted to answer." I giggled.  
  
"I guess so. Well let me finish getting ready and then we can go out to eat." Adam said.  
  
"Okay Champ" I said.  
  
He gave me an ego filled smiled. I just shook my head. There was a knock at the door and they came in. It was Jay. I smiled at him.  
  
"JAY JAY." I squealed.  
  
I gave him a hug as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"I'm still your peep." I said.  
  
"Of course you are. Everyone is. Everyone knows I let your lover boy win it. That way next Monday I will win it back and embarrass your man."  
  
"I can't wait to see that." I chuckled.  
  
"Hey! That was wrong." Adam said.  
  
"Oh you know I love you, but I also love my Jay Jay." I said.  
  
"A huh!" Adam said.  
  
"Adam could you hurry up. Your babies are hungry. They won't stop kicking." I teasingly.  
  
"I'm almost done." Adam said.  
  
"The babies are kicking already?" Jay asked.  
  
"Well I am 4 months pregnant now" I said.  
  
"Can I feel?" Jeff pouted  
  
"No you can not fell my girlfriend's stomach." Adam said.  
  
"Addie, you leave my Jay alone." I said.  
  
Jay stuck out his tongue out at Adam and Adam laughed. I took Jay's hand and placed it on my belly. The babies were kicking. At first Jay pulled his hand away and looked at my stomach in astonishment. He then put his hand back and smiled.  
  
"Jay is a strong one." Jay said.  
  
"That's Ruby. Girls rule." I said.  
  
"Nu-uh" Jay argued.  
  
"Ya-huh"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Suddenly, Adam wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Quit picking on my baby." Adam said.  
  
"Yea quit picking on me." I said.  
  
"I will. I just came by to tell Stacy that Vince loved you and wants to see you next Monday bright and early in his office."  
  
"Yay!" I said.  
  
"Well I'm going to let you guys eat. See ya later" Jay said.  
  
I went and hugged Jay. With a kiss on the cheek from me and a handshake by Adam, Jay left.  
  
"Come on, let's get you some food."  
  
We went to this fancy restraunt and it was so beautiful. Then something happened I never expected. 


	17. Keeping a secret

Adam got down on one knee in front of me. He took my hand and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Stacy, The past 4 years have been amazing. From the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one. You've always been there to support me through everything. You've been wonderful I can't picture my life without you. I love you so much. You are my everything." He said.  
  
He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. I took my free hand and cover my mouth as I gasped.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I said with tears running down my face.  
  
He put the ring on my finger as the people around us cheered. Adam stood up and pulled me with him as we kissed. All of a sudden, when we pull away, I look over his shoulder and see Jay, Matt, and Jeff walking up to us. They all gave me hugs and told me sweet things. This was the greatest moment ever. I am so happy. I couldn't be happier. That night, Adam and I made love so passionately we did an all niter. We fell asleep at 6 a.m. We didn't wake up to 4 that night.  
  
~~~~2 months later~~~~  
  
Well its not 2 months later and my announcer gig was going along good. Jr came back and that's when I decided to stay at home until I have had my children. Since I only signed a temporary contract with Vince, it was all good. Adam and I are married. Yes married. It was beautiful. I thought I looked big, but Adam assured me I looked beautiful. I, of course, cried throughout the whole thing. So were Adam, Jeff, Matt, Jay, and dad. It was wonderful. I will never forget it. Well now that the good news is over with, here's the bad news. Well seeing how Danny is now recovered from his gunshot wound, his trial is coming up and I have to testify. I haven't told Adam yet. I don't know how. I know he will be upset. Well it's now 2 in the afternoon and Adam has the week off. I was shopping, I wanted Adam to go with me, but he was still sleeping. When I am back I saw Adam sitting on the couch starring at a piece of paper with the look of hurt and anger on his face.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" I asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked looking up at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Tell you about what?" I asked sitting on the couch next to him.  
  
"About how you have to testify in court against Danny tomorrow."  
  
"How did you find out?" I asked with tears in my eyes.  
  
"I found this letter on the floor of our bed room. Why didn't you tell me?" Adam asked.  
  
I looked down and broke down in tears saying, "I'm sorry Adam. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to have to put you through all that shit again. I didn't want you to be upset. I'm sorry. So, So sorry."  
  
Adam threw the letter down and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Shh.baby. Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Its not good for you and the babies." Adam said.  
  
"I didn't wanna put you through it all again. You don't deserve it." I cried.  
  
"Neither do you. You have been through so much. You don't need anymore of this crap." Adam said angrily.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" I asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"Not at you baby. I could never be mad at you." He said as he kissed me.  
  
He soothed my back until I calmed down. Once I calmed down he laid me down and covered me up with a blanket. He kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"Get some sleep baby." He said.  
  
"I love you Adam," I said  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
I fell asleep and Adam picked up the letter. He noticed a name and number of the lawyer and he decided to call him.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Remer's office, how may I help you?" A lady asked.  
  
"Hi, I would like to speak with Mr. Remer immediately." Adam said.  
  
"Who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"Adam Copeland" He said.  
  
"Okay one moment please."  
  
One minutes later, Mr. Remer answered.  
  
"Mr. Copeland, this is Mr. Remer. How may I help you?"  
  
"I hear that my wife has to testify in court tomorrow."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"I am very concerned about her doing that."  
  
"And why is that?" Mr. Remer asked.  
  
"If she gets stressed out her high blood pressure will go up and she and the babies will be hurt. I know if she sees him, she will be more than stressed out and I don't wanna lose her or my babies"  
  
"I see. What we could do is have her come in early and have her tell her side of the story and then I can play it in court and tell the judge and jury due to health reasons, she couldn't come to court."  
  
"That sounds good. What time should I have her there?" Adam asked.  
  
"The trial starts at 10am so have her there at 7am."  
  
"Okay, thank you for understanding."  
  
"No problem. I heard her statement. She went through a lot and I plan on getting this guy on the biggest punishment I can."  
  
"That's so good to hear. Goodbye"  
  
"Bye Mr. Copeland."  
  
Adam came by the couch and knelt down. He looked at my sleeping face and stoked my hair. I moaned his name and shifted a little.  
  
"Shh.baby go back to sleep." Adam whispered.  
  
Adam picked me up and carried me to the bedroom where he placed me on the bed and covered me up. He went and called Jeff and Matt and told them about tomorrow. They were mad at first and then they were worried about me. They told Adam to have me call them tomorrow. It was now the next day and Adam told me what Mr. Remer said. I was thankful I didn't have to go into the court and face Danny. I couldn't face him not now, not ever. He beat me, violated me, humiliated me, and he turned a friend of mine, or a person I thought was my friend, against me. For that, I will forever hate him. He almost killed my babies, Jay, my Jeffy, and me. He punished Matt, my dad, and Adam by taking me away and doing all that stuff to me. Anyway.Adam told me that Matt and Jeff wanted to talk to me and for me to call them.  
  
"Hello?" Matt answered  
  
"Hi Matty!" I said.  
  
"Stacy, Hey I'm glad you called. I wanted to talk to you." Matt said.  
  
"I heard. So what's up? What ya need to talk about?" I asked.  
  
"I heard about you going today to testify against Danny. I am worried about you and the babies. So try not to over work yourself. I know it will be hard, but I want you to take it slow and if you start to get very upset I want you to take a few breathes and calm yourself down. You hear me?" Matt asked  
  
"Yes Matty I hear you. I will try my best." I said.  
  
"That's my sis." Matt said.  
  
"I wanna talk to Stacy. Let me talk to her Matt." Jeff whined.  
  
"Who says she wants to talk to you?" Matt teased.  
  
"Matty, be nice." I said  
  
"Fine, here Jeffrey." Matt said as he handed the phone to Jeff.  
  
"STACY!!!" Jeff said very eagerly and deafeningly.  
  
"Jeff, thanks for making me deaf." I laughed.  
  
"Sorry. How's my favorite sister?"  
  
"I don't know why don't you ask Matty. He's the only sister I know of that you have." I giggled.  
  
"That was wrong Stacy. Matty's going to hurt you."  
  
"He won't if he doesn't know." I said  
  
"Matt, Stacy said you're a girl," Jeff said.  
  
"Tattletale" I said.  
  
"Get over it. Now how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay." I said.  
  
"You scared about going there today?"  
  
"A little. I just don't wanna go back and relive it. I mean you were there and you know what kind of monster Danny was and you know what he did. So you can understand why I don't wanna remember it." I said emotionally.  
  
"I know babygurl. It was ruff there. The lawyer is calling Jay and I in tomorrow to go in front of court to talk about it. I don't really want to go either. I don't want to relive it either because I should have done more to stop them. I should have gone with you to the stadium; I should have put up a fight and tackled them down. I should have done more."  
  
"Jeff stop. Just stop. This was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. They had more men and they had guns. You can't keep blaming yourself. No one blames you. You understand!" I said with certainty.  
  
A/n: What will he say about Stacy's words? 


	18. stories galore

"I can't help it." Jeff cried.  
  
I hated to hear Jeff cry. He was always the emotional one. I remember in the spring of 1998, Jeff, Matt, and the rest of OMEGA did a show in Wallace, NC. There was a match with Willow and some other guy. I think his name was Kid Dynamo. I was there because I had sensed something bad was going to happen and Jeff and Matt brought me along to show me nothing was going to happen. Well that night Jeff went to do a cross over body and he landed wrong. His head and neck hit the floor. He couldn't feel anything. His foot was on the rail in a bad position and I was in the audience crying as I watched this. Jeff got up and finished the match. (Found on page 74 in his book. so I do not own it). I couldn't handle it all so I went outside to cry. That's when I heard crying in the field behind the armory. I walked toward the person crying. I noticed it was Jeff. He was sitting on the ground holding his knees to his chest. I went and sat next to him. I pulled him into my body and cried with him. It was a moment in my life I would never forget.  
  
"Please don't cry Jeffy. Don't do this to yourself. I couldn't bare it if you blamed yourself for what happened in that basement. Please tell me you understand that it wasn't your fault." I Said.  
  
"I.I understand." He sniffled.  
  
"Good. I got to go Jeffy. Remember I love you and no matter what don't blame yourself ok?"  
  
"Okay. I love you Stacy. More than you will ever know."  
  
"Bye Jeffy"  
  
"Bye babygurl."  
  
I hung up with him and dried my tears. I went upstairs and changed my clothes. It then was time. Adam and I went to the courthouse and I did my testimony on videotape. I broke down like 5 times over the course of the story, but I got it done thank God. Adam took me to the park afterward and we sat under a tree. I sat in between Adam's legs and my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. He then kissed my head and told me he loved me.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yea sweetie?" He said.  
  
"Tell me a story"  
  
"Okay sweetie." He chuckled.  
  
He sat there a minute and started to think of a story to tell me.  
  
"Jay, Rhyno, and I were headed to wrestle. The bridges are closed because of the ice on them. I had the first shift so I was driving. I thought it would be safe driving across the ice since the ice was frozen. We made it half way when the back sort of fell into the ice. Jay and I got out of the van. We knew we had to get it out. All our stuff was in the back. The mat and our clothes. Jay went to they to push the van out, but he fell into the ice up to his waist. He clawed himself out and went to the van to put his feet up on the dashboard so the heater could heat him up since his pants were frozen to his legs. I on the other hand went and opened the side of the van where Rhyno was. He was curled into ball crying like a baby saying, "I don't wanna die." I told him I really needed his help. I had to take him by the hand and drag him out and within 5 minutes he got the van out of the ice. We got back into the van and took off." Adam told.  
  
He looked down and I was asleep. He chuckled and stroked my hair. He looked out at the water and was thinking about how much he loved me and how happy he was. He put his hand on my belly and just let the kicks of his babies hit his hand. We laid there for a hour and I started to wake up. I sat up and turned around. He was asleep. I smiled and faced him. I gently kissed his lips and he pulled me closer and kissed me more eagerly. I giggled into his mouth. When we pulled away his eyes were open and he was smiling.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey babe. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.  
  
"You looked so peaceful. I just couldn't wake you up"  
  
"You're so sweet." I said.  
  
"I know. Come on, let's get you some food." Adam said.  
  
We got up and went back to the car and went get some food. We then went home and watched Dirty Dancing. Yes ya'll he watches chick flicks too. The phone then rang.  
  
"Hello?" Adam answered.  
  
"Hey man what's up?" Jeff asked  
  
"Nothing much just watching Dirty Dancing with a beautiful woman." Adam said.  
  
"Dirty Dancing? What a girl." Jeff laughed.  
  
"Look who's talking Titanic watcher." Adam joked.  
  
"Hey that's just wrong." Jeff said.  
  
"I wanna talk to Jeffy." I whined.  
  
"Here you go." Adam said as he handed me the phone.  
  
"Jeffy!" I squealed.  
  
"Stacy!" Jeff mocked.  
  
"Knock knock!"  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Olive" I continued.  
  
"Olive who?"  
  
"Olive you"  
  
"Aww.you're so sweet. I love you too." Jeff said.  
  
"I miss you Jeff"  
  
"I miss you too babygurl"  
  
"When you going to come and see me?"  
  
"I will be seeing you tomorrow" He said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really. I got to go, but I will see you tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Okay bye Jeff."  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
We both hung up. Adam helped me up and we went upstairs and he took me to the bathroom door. He covered my eyes and opened the door. He slowly walked me in and uncovered my eyes. It was so wonderful. Candles everywhere, Soft music playing, and Rose pedals on the floor.  
  
"Oh Adam it's beautiful." I said tearfully.  
  
"No, you're beautiful." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.  
  
He helped me into the water and then he slid in behind me. I had my head on his shoulder and my back against his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms. I moaned and closed my eyes. He then washed me up with soap. It felt so wonderful. It felt like heaven on earth when he washed my hair. I was melting in his arms. I turned my head and looking into his eyes. We started kissing. Before I knew what was happening, Adam was on top of me in the bathtub and we were making love. The water was moving with us. It was incredible. Well we got out, dried off, Adam blew out the candles and turned off the music. I got my nightgown on and Adam got on his boxers. We went to bed and slept the night away. The next day, Jeff and Jay went to testify in court against Danny. Jeff came over afterward and told me what happened. It looked like Danny was going to get a big sentence. We all sat around the TV waiting for the jury's decision. I was fretful about the answer. Jeff could see my distress so he pulled me into him. I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry sis. Danny is going to go away for a long time. He can't hurt you no more." Jeff said.  
  
"I just want this to be over with." I said.  
  
"We all do sis."  
  
"I'm Kathryn Thompson and I am here at the Dallas Court. Where we are waiting for the verdict of Danny Green. Danny Green is being charged with 3 accounts of kidnapping, 3 accounts of assault, 1 account of rape, 3 accounts of attempted murder, 1 account of concealing a deadly weapon, resisting arrest, and 2 account of murder for shooting 2 cops. Here's comes the verdict. Danny Green is found. 


	19. Danny speaks

.guilty on all accounts. He is sentenced to death. And since you can get the death penalty in Texas that's what he is getting. Death by lethal injection." The reporter said.  
  
I broke down crying. They were tears of relief and happiness. Both Jeff and Adam hugged me and we all sat there crying. I cried myself to sleep and Adam carried me to the bedroom. Jeff and Adam talked for a while and then Jeff left. Adam came and cuddled with me before he fell asleep also.  
  
~~~3 months later~~~  
  
My babies are due in a few days, but that's not what is on my mind right now. It was the day of Danny's execution. Adam said I wasn't to go but I was going to go anyway. I lied again to him. I hated lying to him, but I needed to go. It was an absolution for me. To know it was finally all over. To know he could never hurt me or anyone else again. I needed to watch him die. I walked into the room and sat down. I looked through the glass at the other room where he would be. I looked around and saw some weeping females and a few males in the room. There were also some reporters. I looked back to the glass and saw they were bringing him in. After getting all hooked up they told him he could say some final words. He looked toward the glass. He knew I was there.  
  
"Stacy, I know you're in there."  
  
I stood up and walked to the glass.  
  
"I just want you to know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kidnapping you, raping you, beating you up and for trying to kill your brother and friend. All I wanted to do was to love you and for you to love me. I never meant for it to go this far. I hope one day you can forgive me. I love you." Danny said.  
  
Then I sat back down on the chair and with tears pouring down my face, watched the sight before me. They put the injections in one by one and finally he was dead. I walked out of the building with reporters following me trying to get a statement. Police escorted me to my car. They also held the reporters as far away as possible. I left and went home. The phone was ringing off the hook all day and all night. I didn't answer it. I knew it was Adam, my brothers, and my dad. They apparently seen the news and knew I had went there. I couldn't take any of their yelling or concerned worry. I just sat on the couch, curled up into a semi ball; my belly was in the way. I had tissues all over the floor. I was crying. I couldn't stop. I kept hearing Danny's words and seeing him die in front of me. I was sapposto feel relieved and free, but now I feel guilty and upset. Why would I feel this way, even after everything he has done to me? I heard a knock at the front door. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Suddenly, I heard some one putting a key in the door and then the door opened. I looked up and saw my dad. He put his key in his pocket and walked to me.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm so glad you are here. I've been trying to call all day. So has everyone else. Everyone is worried about you. Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head no. He pulled me into a hug.  
  
"I want you to stay with me until the babies are born okay?"  
  
I nodded and he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Go upstairs and pack and I will be up there in a minute okay?"  
  
"Okay," I whispered and went upstairs.  
  
While I was packing dad went and called Matt.  
  
"Hello?" Matt answered  
  
"Matt its dad."  
  
"Dad, are you at Stacy's?"  
  
"Yes, I'm taking her to come stay with me until she has the babies."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Not good. She was sitting here on the couch with tissues all over the floor and she was crying. She hasn't said anything. She will hardly talk. I'm going to talk to her tonight and I'll have her call ya'll in the morning."  
  
"Tell her we love her and we are really worried about her okay?"  
  
"Okay son I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
Matt went and told everyone what was going on and dad came up and helped me pack. Dad carried the gym bag down the stairs and I walked down. We got in his car and drove the 2 minutes to his house. We got there and we went and tucked me into bed. He sat on the bed and took my hand.  
  
"Stacy, please tell me what you are feeling."  
  
After a long pause, I talked.  
  
"It's just, I thought if I went I would feel better, I would feel free, but now I feel guilty. When they wheeled him in they told him he could say some final words. He turned to the glass. He knew I was there and he said, 'I just want you to know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kidnapping you, raping you, beating you up and for trying to kill your brother and friend. All I wanted to do was to love you and for you to love me. I never meant for it to go this far. I hope one day you can forgive me. I love you'. I just don't know what to feel or think anymore." I said breaking down in tears.  
  
"Shh.its okay baby. Listen, he was a monster. He violated you and tried to kill you and Jay. Not to mention Jeff. He doesn't deserve your sympathy he doesn't even deserve to live. You have 2 babies due any day. You need to focus on them. Plus you got a wonderful husband who loves you and ya'll need to be a happy family. Ya'll deserve to be happy. You hear me?"  
  
"I hear you dad. Dad can you hand me my cell phone, I'm going to call Adam, he's probably worried."  
  
"They all are. Jay, Adam, Jeff, and Matt each called me like 3 times cuz they were so worried about you."  
  
"Pain in the butts like always." I laughed  
  
"Yea, here's your cell." Dad said as he left the room.  
  
I took a couple of deep breaths and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Adam say.  
  
I think he was in a restaurant cuz I heard a lot of talking and I heard plates and silverware. I also hear Jeff's voice somewhere in the background.  
  
"Hi Addie" I said softly.  
  
"Stacy! Stacy are you ok?"  
  
"I guess I'm ok." I said.  
  
"I've been worried about you. We all have."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry for worrying ya'll. I just didn't wanna talk to anyone."  
  
"I understand. If you wanted to go so badly you should have told me and I could have taken some time off to go with you." Adam said softly  
  
"You took too much time off already. Plus its something I had to do on my own.  
  
"Tell me baby what made you so upset? I mean after everything that Danny did too you, I thought you would be happy"  
  
"In the room, he told me that he was sorry. He was sorry for everything. That he only wanted to love me and for me to love him. He never meant for it to go this far. And that he hoped one day I could forgive him and then he told me he loved me. I know I should feel good that he's gone, but for some reason I don't. I'm sorry Adam." I wept.  
  
"Baby don't cry. I hate hearing you cry. I'll tell you what; I'll talk to Vince and get some time off. The babies are coming any day and I want to be there. I want to be there for them and for you. I love you baby."  
  
"I love you too Adam"  
  
"You wanna talk to Matt and Jeff. They are kind of getting antsy." Adam laughed.  
  
"Sure, put them on." I giggled.  
  
I'm glad I talked to Adam. I felt better. I guess love does that to you.  
  
"Hey sis."  
  
"Hi Matty" I said softly.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Okay I guess. I miss you Matty."  
  
"I miss you too sis."  
  
"Matt!" Jeff whined. " I wanna talk to Stacy!"  
  
"No Jeffrey, I'm talking to Stacy. So Stacy when are you due?" Matt asked as he stuck out his tongue at Jeff.  
  
"In 2 days." I said.  
  
"That soon huh?"  
  
"Yes Matty."  
  
"Well guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Adam just told me that we all got off for a while. Jeff, Jay, Adam, and me will be on our way home so we can be there with you and the babies." Matt said.  
  
"Matt!!!!" Jeff whined loudly.  
  
"Let me talk to Jeff." I giggled.  
  
"Okay sis. Here's Jeff." Matt said as he handed Jeff the phone.  
  
"Stacy!" Jeff yelled into the phone.  
  
"Damn Jeff not so loud." I said.  
  
"Opps, sorry. How's my sis?"  
  
"Like I've been telling everyone I'm ok."  
  
"Stacy, we are twins. I feel what you are feeling and I think what you think. The other may let you get away with that answer, but I'm not. Tell me the truth Stacy."  
  
"I'm tired Jeff. I'm going to go to bed."  
  
A/n: What's Jeff's response. 


	20. PUSH!

"STACY JEAN HARDY!"  
  
"What Jeffrey?" I said getting frustrated with Jeff.  
  
"You are not getting off this phone unless you talk to me."  
  
"You're not going to let this go are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I love you. You are my only sis and when you hurt I hurt. You never kept anything from me before. Why start now?"  
  
I paused and sniffed.  
  
"Please Stacy tell me what you are feeling." Jeff said softly  
  
"I thought if I went to see him die I would feel better, but I feel.alone. He told me he was sorry for everything. He only did it because he wanted to love me and he wanted me to love him. Then he told me he loved me. I just don't know what to think anymore." I said breaking down in tears.  
  
"Aww. Babygurl don't cry. He was a monster. He only said those things to make you feel guilty. He wanted you to feel pain even after he was dead. Don't believe anything he said okay?" Jeff said.  
  
I didn't say anything I just sniffled.  
  
"Stacy, you know you've always trusted me. So trust me now. Trust that what I am telling you the truth."  
  
"I trust you"  
  
"Good, you probably are very tired so get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Night Jeffy."  
  
"Nite sis."  
  
We both hung up. I fell asleep and nightmare about Danny. I woke up at 7 am and took a shower. After I did all my morning things I went to sit down, but then my water broke.  
  
"DAD!" I Yelled.  
  
"What?" He asked as he ran into the room.  
  
"My water broke." I said holding my stomach in pain.  
  
"Okay.um.. let's get you to the car and I'll call the doctor on my cell phone." He said as he helped me down the stairs and into the car.  
  
In the car I cried out in pain every time a contraction hit. Dad called the doctor and told him that we were on our way to the hospital. Then he called Matt and Matt said they were all an hour away from the hospital, but would get there as fast as they can. Once dad got me to the hospital the nurses got me in a gown and into a bed. My doctor arrived shortly after that and did a few tests and saw how dilated I was. He said it would be an hour or so. I sat back and talked to my dad. Every time I would have a contraction, I would squeeze my dad's hand tightly and breathe. Once it passed I would lie back down and my dad would take a wet washcloth to my head. An hour passed and the gang showed up. Adam rushed to me and hugged me.  
  
"How are you doing baby?" Adam asked.  
  
"I'm ok. It just hurts a lot." I said.  
  
"I know baby. It will all be over soon." He said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"I'm going out to the waiting room with the boys. I know you'll do fine baby. I am so proud of you. You're going to be just fine." Dad said as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Thanks daddy. I love you,"  
  
"I love you too." He said as he left.  
  
Adam kissed my head and held my hand. I felt a contraction coming on. It was stronger than all the other ones. I squeezed his hand and starting doing breathing exercises.  
  
"That's it baby. Just keep breathing. It will pass." Adam said.  
  
It didn't pass and that's when the doctor came in. He looked and seen how dilated I was.  
  
"Okay Stacy this is it. When I say push I want you to push." The doctor said. "Okay push!"  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" I said as I pushed.  
  
"Good. Okay let's do another one. Push!" The doctor said.  
  
"AHH!" I cried.  
  
"You're doing good baby." Adam said.  
  
"No more. Please no more." I cried.  
  
"You can do it sweetie. I know you can." Adam said.  
  
"Okay Stacy one more push and your first baby will be out. Push!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, I heard a baby cry.  
  
"Mr. Copeland, would you like to cut your son's cord?"  
  
Adam nodded and cut it. Yu should've seen the look in his eyes. He was truly happy. I would have cared more, but I was still in pain.  
  
"Okay Stacy. You have one more baby to bring into this world." The doctor said.  
  
"I can't do it. I'm to tired too." I said.  
  
"Come on baby. You have to do this." Adam said  
  
"Okay Stacy Push!" The doctor said.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
"Good." The doctor said.  
  
"I HATE YOU ADAM. YOU DID THIS TOO ME. YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN"  
  
"You don't mean that" Adam said with a smile.  
  
"LIKE HELL I DO. AHHHH!"  
  
"Good, one more and you will have your baby girl."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
I heard another baby's cry. I laid back on the pillow trying to catch my breath as Adam cut the 2nd cord. The doctor put the babies in towels and he laid our son in Adam's arms and our daughter in my arms. I had tears running down my face and so did Adam.  
  
"Adam, it's our beautiful babies."  
  
"Hey little one I'm your daddy."  
  
I kissed the top of my baby girl's head. After another minute, they took the babies away to clean them up and etc. They wheeled me into a room where I fell asleep instantly. Adam went out to tell everyone about his babies and about how proud he was of me. Then he took them to see our precious babies. They thought our babies were so adorable and Jay was saying how cute Jason was and how he wanted to play with him.  
  
"So is Stacy okay?" Jeff asked worriedly.  
  
"Yea, she's sleeping right now. She was really tired." Adam said.  
  
"Yea, it takes a lot out of a mother to have twins. When Ruby had Jeff and Stacy, she slept for 13 hours." Gil said.  
  
"Whoa, that's a long time." Jay said.  
  
"Well yea. How would you feel after you had 2 babies? It's like passing a watermelon through a straw. You can imagine how much it is and to have 2 of them. Twice the pain." Gil said.  
  
"I'm sorry gentlemen, but visiting hours are over." A nurse said.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow morning to see Stacy. Tell her we love her." Matt said.  
  
"I will. Goodnight all." Adam said.  
  
With one last look at the babies, they left. Adam headed to my room and crawled in with me. I moaned and said his name. He stroked my hair and said.  
  
"Shh.baby. Go back to sleep."  
  
I rolled over on my side and placed my head on Adam's shoulder and my arm around his waist. He smiled and stroked my hair some more. He kissed my forehead and I sleepily kissed his chest. He chuckled and held me close in his arms. Adam then fell asleep. Morning came and I woke up in Adam's arms. He was awake and staring at me.  
  
"Hey baby" He said.  
  
"Hey" I said back.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Sore and tired, but I'll be okay" I said with a smile.  
  
"You are so beautiful. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too honey." I said.  
  
We kissed on the lips. It was a passionate kiss. We broke away smiling.  
  
"I talked to the nurse and she said I can help you take a shower." He said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, but no funny stuff. The doctor said we can't have anymore fun for a couple of months." I told him.  
  
"Aww.that's no fun." Adam pouted.  
  
I kissed his lips.  
  
"Don't worry. I will still let you have your fun. " I said.  
  
"Come on baby. Let's get you into the shower." Adam said.  
  
He helped me take a shower and then helped me back into the bed. There then was a knock on the door.  
  
A/N: Who was it? 


	21. brotherly love

"Come in" I said.  
  
In came 2 nurses with our babies. Both Adam and I were smiling. I was handed our son and Adam was handed our daughter. The nurse's left and we talked and cuddled with our babies. After a while, we switched babies. There was another knock on the door. In came Jeff, Matt, Dad, and Jay. They were smiling.  
  
"Hey guys." I said softly.  
  
"Hey sis. How are you feeling?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm ok." I said.  
  
Matt came over and kissed my forehead. Then the others did the same thing.  
  
"Matt did ya wanna hold your niece?" I asked  
  
"Can I?" He asked.  
  
"No you can't." I laughed. "Yea of course you can."  
  
I carefully handed Ruby to Matt. He looked at her in admiration and told her he was going to spoil her rotten. Adam handed our son to Jeff and Jeff did the same thing Matt did. After that, Jeff handed our son to Jay and Matt handed our daughter to dad. Jay was so cute.  
  
"Can you say peeps?" Jay asked little Jason.  
  
"That's so cute" I laughed.  
  
"No that's scary." Adam laughed.  
  
"That's wrong Adam. Isn't your daddy mean? Yes he is. Yes he is." Jay said in a baby voice.  
  
After everyone held the babies, the nurses took them back. Dad came over by me and held my hand.  
  
"They are wonderful sweetheart. Just like you and my boys." Dad said.  
  
"Thanks daddy." I said.  
  
We all talked for a long time and then left. After a week and a half we all got to go home. Having twins took a lot out of me. Adam had to go back to work and so I took care of the twins mostly by myself. Dad came over everyday though. He helped me feed them, change them, play with them. It was late at night and I had finally gotten the kids to bed. I was on the couch, half asleep, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby, how you doing?" Adam asked.  
  
"Tired, so very tired." I said  
  
"Oh my poor baby. I know its hard taking care of 2 babies by yourself, but I will be home soon to help you." Adam said.  
  
"Good cuz I am so drained and exhausted I fall asleep while feeding the babies. I love them, but they are so much work for one person." I said.  
  
"I know baby." Adam said understandably.  
  
"I love you Adam."  
  
"I love you too. I love you so much. You are my heart and soul. You make me happy and I am so proud to have you in my life."  
  
"Nite baby" I said.  
  
"Nite"  
  
We hung up the phone and I went up to bed.  
  
~~~4 months later~~~  
  
I was at the Frank Erwin center in Austin Texas. I was about to have my goodbye concert. The past couple months have been long, tiring, but wonderful. Amy volunteered to watch our babies while Jeff, Matt, Jay, Dad, and Adam came to my last concert. They all had front row seats. I took a deep breath and went out on stage. I looked around at the thousands who came to watch me. I started to sing, Song after song. Things were going good. I dedicated songs to Jay, Matt, Dad, and Adam. It was now the last song of the night. I walked on stage with a white, sparkling gown and my hair was curled.  
  
"This song is a very special song. My brother always sang this song to me when I was down. It helped me get through tough times. Now I want to sing this song to him to thank him for being there for me." I said.  
  
I looked at Jeff and smiled. He knew I was talking about him and he smiled too. The music started.  
  
" Oh, This world we're in today sometimes ain't a pretty place.  
  
But when I look at you I see something beautiful.  
  
And in my heart I know, theirs a reason.  
  
I put my tiny hands in yours and I look in your trusting eyes.  
  
Knowing love will see us through.  
  
But if my life should end tomorrow, I know I'll be the living proof.  
  
And I'll leave something good behind, you sweet brother of mine.  
  
You make my life worth living.  
  
And when all my earthly days are through I'll leave here knowing I did what I came to do  
  
And when I say goodbye, I know that I'll leave something good behind.  
  
Well at times it's been a fight, but I've tried to do what's right.  
  
Even when everything went wrong.  
  
I still believed that we would make it.  
  
It hasn't always turned out like I've planned but I've done the best I can to help you face this world alone.  
  
But after I've been long forgotten, you'll be my legacy of love.  
  
And I'll leave something good behind, you sweet brother of mine.  
  
You make my life worth living.  
  
And when all my earthly days are through I'll leave here knowing I did what I came to do  
  
And when I say goodbye, I know that I'll leave something good behind."  
  
The music stopped and I looked at Jeff. He was crying and so was I.  
  
"Thank you all for coming out tonight and supporting me. I love you all. Goodbye and goodnight." I said.  
  
After the show, everyone hugged me. Jeff pulled me aside and hugged me. He looked into my eyes and said the sweetest thing ever to me.  
  
"Stacy, Sis, You were so breathtaking out there. I know I'm not always the best brother in the world. I'm still learning, and I'll never have all the right answers. All I can do is try my best to do what I feel is best for you. And when you think I've done something wrong, or I'm not giving you the attention you deserve, I hope you'll tell me, because I don't ever want anything to come between us. I love you and always will. Though I treasure the way you have grown to be your own person, you'll always be my sister. The days we have shared, grown together, will continue to fill me with joy. Through your eyes, I see a world packed with possibly and hope. Through your spirit, I regain my focus on what is most important in life.how we love and give to one another. This day, like all others, will pass, but who we are, because of the love we share, will endure forever. I will always be thankful for you, my sister."  
  
He had tears pouring down his face. As did I.  
  
"Jeff, That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you so much." I said breaking down and hugging him.  
  
After that, everything was better than before. Jeff and I were closer than ever. Jay of course still tried to teach Jason to say peeps. Matt spoiled my kids rotten. Adam was home more often. Dad loved coming over to help with the kids and I had grown as a person.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked this story. More stories are too come. BTW.I do not own what Jeff said to Stacy. It belongs to some one else. 


End file.
